


million dollar man

by aeonian_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Jean Kirstein, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Waiters & Waitresses, slight songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_love/pseuds/aeonian_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger's life is at its ultimate low. Sure, he'd been kicked out of his home at the age of 15 and had to resort to prostitution along with various part time jobs in order to keep himself alive, but he was barely managing that at the moment.</p><p>That is, until he meets Jean Kirschtein, a smooth talker with plenty of money, but lacking in the intelligence department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title & story inspired by lana's song!!

The birds were chirping, the sun was streaming through the curtains, and Eren Jaeger's day was probably still going to end up shitty anyway. 

He sat up, cringing as nearly every muscle in his body hurt horribly from the night he'd had before. He didn't even want to look down at himself, knowing he would be absolutely disgusted by the marks that were on his tanned skin. 

Sometimes, he would sit back and wonder how his life turned out that way. Other people his age were probably having the time of their lives, partying in college, but also studying their asses off. Honestly, Eren would've rather felt the stress of having ten exams in a week while balancing a part time job at some stupid fast food restaurant rather than doing what he was doing now for a living. 

It certainly wasn't something to be proud of, no. However, he had no choice. His parents.. Well, that was a long story. His mother died when he was very young, due to a car accident. Something to do with a dumbass, teenage drunk driver. Eren actually really, really loved his mother. Carla Jaeger was the kindest soul that could've possibly resided on the earth.

Eren convinced himself that's the reason she passed away so early. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be on earth, with the personality and mentality of an angel. She belonged up in the heavens, she deserved much more than the realm of ignorant human beings. 

After his mother died, Eren's father began to grow increasingly abusive towards him.. Both verbally and physically. Eren didn't know what had gotten into Grisha, but he assumed that the sudden and tragic death of his wife must've sent him into a deep depression. 

Grisha would come home late, visibly drunk.. Sometimes under the influence of drugs, too. Eren was never sure. 

Those late evenings with his father were terrible. Eren would get screamed at for hours on end, usually over something stupidly minor. Most of the time, Grisha was drunk and angry enough to hurt him physically too.

One particular night when he was fifteen, Eren remembered all too clearly. Things were getting pretty bad between his father and himself. After suffering an especially hard beating, Eren was kicked out of the house by Grisha. Permanently. He was tossed out into the street, with nothing but the clothes on his body and a few dollars in his wallet. 

At first, Eren thought Grisha was joking. He thought his father would get over it once he sobered up. He spent the night in one of the parks nearby, loitering around aimlessly until morning came. As soon as the sun rose, he headed back home and tried to open the doors.

Locked. Front door and back door were both locked.

Upon knocking, Eren could only hear Grisha's angry voice behind the door, calling him some pretty bad names and telling him to never come back again.

From that day on, Eren managed to get a few odds and ends jobs here and there, eventually raising enough money by the time he was eighteen to rent himself a pretty rundown apartment. 

However, he also resorted to prostitution a couple times over the years, but it only became a more reoccurring thing briefly after he turned eighteen. 

That was where Eren was now, nineteen and living in the same rundown apartment. Part time waiter at his local diner, part time prostitute by his local bar.

It was pretty sad, really, but the saddest part was that he was barely making enough money to get by, even considering his two "jobs." The diner he worked at didn't attract many customers, due to the fact that it was just a tiny restaurant in the corner of the city, amongst many bigger, more popular restaurants. Bad placing. 

About his other job, people weren't paying him enough. Usually, Eren tried to negotiate, but nobody listened. They paid him what they wanted to pay him. It was whatever they had in their wallets, which wasn't much most of the time. Just loose cash and change. Eren didn't dare argue, knowing the mental and physical capability of some of those men. He didn't want what had happened between himself and his father to happen again.  

-

A knock on the door to his apartment brought Eren out of his thoughts. Yawning, the brunette slid out of bed and shuffled over to the door. He didn't bother with how he looked at the moment, only running a hand through his hair to smooth any stray fly aways. 

"Who could it be this early, anyway?" Eren mumbled to himself, opening the door- only to be met with absolutely nothing but an empty hallway. "The fuck..?" He stuck his head out and looked around, but didn't see anything particular.. That was, until he looked down and saw a letter at his feet. 

Bending down, Eren picked it up and shut the door. He tore it open, letting the scraps fall to the floor, and quickly scanned over the words on the paper. 

"Oh, fuck me. This is just perfect." 

If his rent wasn't paid within two weeks, he was to be evicted.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren let the letter flutter to the ground, out of his hands, in complete and utter disbelief. 

Two weeks. 

Two fucking weeks.

Two weeks would never be enough for him to pay his rent, unless he didn't spend his waiter salary of two weeks on anything else. That was technically improbable, considering the fact that he had to eat. Eren doubted he could go two weeks without food or water. 

His only other choice was to tire himself out again, scouring the streets for any possible clients, late into the night. If he could manage to attract a particularly rich man, or maybe even a few, then he would have a better chance at paying off his rent in two weeks. 

Fucking splendid. 

Eren let out a frustrated, slightly animalistic growl from how stressed out he was becoming. He glanced over at the clock, panicking even more now that he noticed he only had half an hour before he had to be at work. "Fuck." 

He rushed to the bathroom, hopping in the shower and letting the dirty remnants of the previous night wash away, spiraling down the drain just like his life, rapidly going downhill.

After getting out, Eren allowed a few minutes to dry before getting ready in front of the mirror. He first had to cover the promiscuous marks on his neck with makeup. Usually, he wore a scarf or a shirt with a high collar, but scarves weren't allowed as part of his uniform. 

Once all of the dark purple and red marks were completely hidden, Eren combed his hair. If he didn't do so, he knew his boss would scream at him for looking like such a ragamuffin. Although, Eren didn't know what was wrong with looking like a ragamuffin, because it wasn't as if anybody came to the restaurant anyway. Usually, those who did come were either poor, starving, a broke teenager, or a combination. 

Eren just didn't feel the need to look good on a daily basis for people like that.

He got dressed in his uniform afterwards, which consisted of a white button-up shirt and black slacks. Once again, something that Eren thought was too prim and proper for the small, shitty diner. 

Pretty soon, he was well on his way out of the door. The diner wasn't far, just a five minute walk. 

Of course, when Eren arrived, there wasn't anybody else in the front besides his boss, Levi Ackerman. He was probably the snobbiest, most pretentious human being that Eren had ever met. However, Levi's sister, Mikasa Ackerman, was the exact opposite. She was naturally kindhearted, although rather overbearing at times. 

"Finally decided to get here, huh? It's about time." Levi scoffed, standing behind the front counter with his arms crossed. As soon as Eren entered, his eyes automatically locked on the brunette. 

"Yeah, sorry," Eren murmured, wondering if he should bring up the fact that he was going to get kicked out of his only residence if he didn't pay his rent. Maybe Levi would give him just a tiny raise then. A tiny one was all he needed. "Um, I-"

"I have to run a few errands today, so you're going to be in charge until.. Hm, maybe early evening. Think you can handle that? Or do I have to call Ymir up on her day off?" Levi said, immediately cutting Eren off. 

"I'll be fine." Eren knew Ymir tended to get aggressive sometimes, so having her come to work on her supposed free day would end in the third world war. "So, I-"

"Alright, perfect then. Remember, when I come back, I want to see this entire place in the same condition I left it in, okay?" Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. 

The brunette gulped, nodding. 

"Don't fuck anything up." The older male gave Eren a final stern look before turning on his heels and promptly exiting through the front doors. 

Eren stared, making sure Levi was gone before angrily slamming his fist down on the counter. Of course, that douchebag didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. 

_Oh well. I'll try again when he comes back._

He exhaled deeply, looking around at the empty diner. The silence was overwhelming, and Eren decided to turn on the soft music that usually played in the background. He worked on tidying the place up, wiping off every hard surface and sweeping the floors. Eventually, the rest of the waiters, waitresses and cooks started flooding in, ruining the calming environment that Eren had established. 

The brunette didn't really talk to any of them. He assumed that they didn't like him.. Well, besides Ymir. Ymir was the only one who occasionally made small chat with Eren. Other than that, the others sometimes talked about him behind his back, mocking him or calling him names. 

Eren didn't mind. He was used to it, ever since he was a child. It was the same thing his father did to him, except a little less emotionally and physically scarring. 

He soon finished tidying up and took to lingering behind the counter instead, waiting for any potential customers, even though people rarely came before noon. 

Thus, Eren was beyond surprised when he heard the familiar ringing of the chimes hanging on the door, signifying that the door was opened. 

The brunette immediately straightened his posture, smoothing down any wrinkles in his clothes. "Hello, welcome to-"

His voice caught in his throat as soon as he glimpsed at the stranger that just walked in. 

It was a young man who didn't look that much older than Eren, maybe twenty one or twenty two, probably fresh out of college. He had bright, amber eyes, messy two-toned hair styled in an undercut, sandy blonde and brown colored, and a somewhat long face. Eren definitely considered him to be above average, looks wise. 

However, that wasn't what made him so surprised. 

The fact that the other male was dressed in a suit stunned him speechless. It wasn't even just any old suit. In fact, it looked quite expensive and seemed freshly ironed. There was not a wrinkle nor a piece of lint in sight. 

It was a suit fit for a wedding, not something one would wear out to eat.

Eren had never seen someone so seemingly rich come to the diner. He deep down hoped that the poor guy had made a mistake or something. 

"U-uh, sorry," The brunette didn't even bother finishing the rest of his introductory sentence. There was no point in doing so, he'd already fucked up. "How many? Just yourself?" He added, grabbing a menu. 

"Yeah." The male replied, voice smooth with the consistency of velvet. 

"Right this way." Eren chewed on the inside of his cheek a little, nervous to be serving such an overdressed person. He only hoped this young man wouldn't be as stuck-up as Levi was. "Here you go." He stopped at a small, circular table by the window, placing the menu down by the single chair. 

Eren then pulled out his small pad of paper and a pen, getting to ready to take the other's order. 

_Amber eyes. Slightly horse-ish face. Really nice and sharp jawline, which makes up for the horse-ish face._

The brunette made mental notes to himself, hoping he wasn't staring too much. He didn't know why he needed this information, but it was an old habit of his, to note any traits that stuck out to him the most of people he first met.. Especially attractive people. Mostly attractive people. 

"May I have a coffee with cream and sugar, and the breakfast special, please?" 

_Alright. He seems nice enough.. I mean, at least he said please._

"Absolutely. Your order will be ready in a few minutes." Eren smiled, ripping off the piece of paper and walking back towards the kitchen, relaying his order to the cooks. 

_Wonder how much of a tip he's gonna give me._

Eren smirked at the thought and briefly glanced over his shoulder, only to meet eyes with the seated male. 

_Fuck. I can't check him out while he's simultaneously checking me out, it doesn't work like that._


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was quickly back with the other's order, cup of coffee balanced in one hand and plate of food in the other. The "breakfast special" was simply a fancier, more visually appealing version of what people usually ate for breakfast - eggs, bacon, toast, or something along those lines.

"Enjoy." He set the steaming cup of coffee and plate down in front of the blonde male. 

"Thank you." The other replied, grabbing a fork and knife, delicately digging into his food - well, as delicately as he could've made it seem. "..People don't come here often, huh, bright eyes?" He commented, words slipping out between his lips in an effortless manner.

Eren froze. _Bright eyes? Is that his way of flirting with me?_ The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, squinting at the other male as if he could read through him by doing so. "Well.. No, not really.. Which leads to me wonder why you're here. I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but you're dressed rather fancily and there's fancier restaurants out there that might be more suited for your tastes." 

Amber eyes laughed, a light, jingling sound. "The only reason I'm dressed like this is because I have to attend some sort of training shit with my dad later. He thinks he's getting crippling old by the second, and he wants me to take over his company once he passes away. So, he's starting me off early." He rolled his eyes, chewing a mouthful of his food before continuing. "I get tired of being forced to dine at over the top fancy places on a daily, so I decided that I'm going to treat myself to the lesser known restaurants today." 

Eren was silent, not knowing what to say. In reality, he had a bunch of questions for the other. Was he a billionaire? His father certainly sounded like one, so was he inheriting the stash along with the company after his old man dies? However, Eren didn't think asking a total stranger about their standard of living was socially acceptable, so he kept his mouth shut. 

"What about you? I mean, is this your part time job? Do you go to school too? You look around nineteen, but correct me if I'm wrong." 

The brunette bit his lip. _Damn, he's actually more nosy than I am, and he's not even making an effort to control his nosiness. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm virtually going to be homeless in two weeks and I sell my body part time for a living?_ "Well, it's, uh.. It's complicated. But, yeah, I am nineteen.. You?" 

"Twenty-one. Just graduated this year, bachelor's in business administration. Not really my choice, though, as long as I make a shitload of money I'll be satisfied." 

Eren frowned. He didn't really like this guy's tone, sounded like he was bragging. Actually, he was bragging, and at a time where Eren didn't need nor want to hear it. "That's great." He mumbled apathetically, folding his arms over his chest. 

The guy gave Eren a peculiar look, eyebrows raised and corners of lips turned upwards in a tiny smirk. "What's up with you? Did you put cereal in your bowl this morning only to find out that there was no more milk?" 

"Actually, I didn't even eat anything this morning, nor last night, so no." 

His expression softened. "What? Why didn't you?" 

Eren sighed, not desiring to tell his entire sob story right there to some boasting jackass. "..Let's just say that not everybody is fortunate enough to live in the lap of luxury you probably live in." 

"I know, but.. Shouldn't you at least have enough money to eat something?" 

"I-"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I don't know why that matters, but it's literally right here." Eren pointed to the name tag pinned onto his shirt. "It's been here for the past ten minutes, so I don't understand how you didn't see it." 

"Eren..? Am I saying that right?" 

"Yeah. There's literally no other way to say it, anyways. It's pronounced exactly like Aaron." Eren resisted the urge to face palm. This guy had the money, but he didn't have any brains, as evident in their far from intellectual conversation so far. 

"Alright. My name's Jean, by the way." 

"I didn't really ask, but okay," Eren knew he shouldn't have been getting sassy with a customer, no matter who it was, but something about the guy just brought out every bit of sarcastic and sassy urge he had in his mind. 

"Damn, chill. Thought you were kinda cute at first, but that rudeness is a huge turn-off." Jean pouted, like a child getting ready to throw a tantrum if they didn't get the toy they wanted.

In this case, Eren felt like the toy. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I don't change my personality to please the people I'm talking to."

"Oh, so you're naturally an asshole?" 

"..Shut the fuck up." Eren lowered his voice a tad so his coworkers wouldn't be able to hear. They would love to report him to Levi and get him fired, after all. "Do you naturally flirt with every cute waiter you see?" 

Jean shook his head, chuckling. "Nah.. So far, it's just you, so you should feel honored." He finished up with the remainder of his food, wiping his lips with a napkin. 

The brunette scoffed. "Why me?"

"I dunno. I just thought your eyes were really pretty when I first saw them, and they kind of just drew me in." Jean shrugged. "They're like a strange color; a combination of green, yellow, and blue."

Eren gave a sarcastic sigh and rolled his eyes in response. "..It was my ass, wasn't it?" 

"What? No, I wasn't even looking there!" Jean protested, blowing on and taking a sip of his coffee. 

"That sure does explain why you didn't notice my name tag until I personally pointed it out." Eren looked down at the table. "You finished?" 

"Yeah. Here." Jean gave the plate a nudge, pushing it in the other's direction. "Thanks." 

"Yeah, yeah." Eren grabbed the plate, bringing it into the kitchen and returning to Jean's table again. "How was it?"

"Really surprisingly good, actually. It reminds me of my mom's cooking." 

"That's good." Eren smiled, an actual, genuine smile. Nothing was better than hearing customers compliment the diner in one way or another, even if it was coming from Jean. "..Does this mean you'll be coming here often?" 

The blonde paused. "Do you want me to come here often, Eren?" He asked, absentmindedly pushing his now empty coffee cup across the table. 

"If you want the truth, yes, because I desperately need the money." 

"Then I guess I have no choice but to return." 

"You do have a choice. Don't act like I'm standing here holding a gun to your head, jerk." Eren joked, fetching the bill and giving it to Jean. 

"Hey, is that a stain on the ground there?" Jean grabbed the bill and pointed to the inner corner of the diner. 

Eren turned and looked, squinting at the ground and shrugging. He really couldn't see. He was a little bit nearsighted, but he wasn't able to afford glasses at the moment. "Dunno. But I'll go check. My boss is really tough on cleanliness and stuff." 

"Alright. Take your time." 

"Um, okay, I will?" Eren made a face at the awkward comment given by Jean, but soon disregarded it as he grabbed a mop and tried to look for the stain on the other side of the diner. 

He didn't find it, but he did find a lot of dust on the tables and the ground, which he spent a few minutes cleaning up. 

When he returned to Jean's table, it was already empty. Jean was gone without a trace, besides the bill and his cup of coffee. 

Eren actually felt kind of sad. He no longer had someone to talk to in the diner. It was quiet again. 

Sighing, he picked up the bill..

And nearly fainted. 

Besides the payment for the actual meal, Jean had attached one hundred dollars, in the form of four twenty five dollar bills, for Eren's tip. 

Upon closer inspection, Eren realized that Jean had written something on the receipt too. 

It was his number, along with 'call me sometime, Eren aka Aaron ;)' 

Below it, in smaller print, was 'oh and sorry for being such a douche, here's a hundred bucks to make up for it. I have plenty more anyway.'

Eren pinched himself hard on the arm.

He wasn't dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, Eren was cheery for the rest of the day. He greeted every other customer with a huge, welcoming smile, despite the fact that they didn't end up giving him as great of a tip that Jean did.

When Levi came back, he was pleased with the cleanliness of the diner, which was rare. 

Eren was so happy that he'd taken the time to clean every corner, sweep all of the floors, and wipe off every single table. He even cleaned the bathrooms, which nobody dared to touch because they simply smelled like shit constantly. Honestly, the brunette wouldn't have been surprised if the bathrooms were radioactive, at this point. 

When he finally got off his shift, Eren nearly skipped the few blocks back to the apartment. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was what was left of his pride. Besides, he didn't want to skip so hard that the hundred dollars in his pocket fell out, along with the rest of his earnings for the day. 

Promptly after entering his apartment, Eren crashed down on the couch and let out a sigh. However, this time, it was a happy, relaxed sigh. He could actually go to sleep tonight, without the thought of desiring money plaguing his mind and stressing him out. 

He considered just going to sleep on the couch right then and there from how exhausted he was, but his eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered something. Something quite important, or so he felt. 

Jean had left his number, requesting Eren to call him. 

Smiling, the brunette slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone along with the paper that had Jean's number. Fortunately, Eren didn't have to worry too much about paying his phone bill now, either. 

Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number scrawled on the paper, hoping that it wasn't all a joke or something. Jean seemed like the type of guy to give somebody the rejection hotline number or some shit, anything but his actual number. 

The dial tone rung for five agonizing seconds, which felt like an eternity of sitting in hell to Eren. 

"Hello?"

Shit. Now that Eren had gotten past calling Jean, he didn't know what to say. 

"U-uh, hey.. Jean, right?" 

"No, this isn't Jean. You're currently speaking with the president of the United States." Jean laughed on the other end. "Who else would it be, Eren?" 

Eren rolled his eyes, even though Jean obviously couldn't see. "Wow. You still remember my name and my voice." 

"'Course I did. Hard to forget a name and a voice like yours." 

Eren cringed at how cheesy Jean's remark was. "Anyways.. I just wanted to thank you for the tip,"

"No problem.. But is that all you called me for? You're not seeking company or anything? You just wanted to express your gratitude?"

Eren nearly snorted. "Company? Pfft."

"Oh, I see how it is. I guess I'll just hang up now if that's all you-"

"Wait! Goddammit," The brunette groaned. "You're such a child."

A few loud laughs erupted from the other end of the phone, causing Eren to extend it a few inches away from his ear, not desiring a burst eardrum anytime soon. 

"So, you do want some company.." Jean's voice dropped down low, a hint of a purr developing in his tone. 

"It's nearly eight. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Although Jean was quite handsome (and pretty damn rich too), and Eren was quite lonely, the brunette didn't see the point of going out at such a late time. Where was there to go, anyway, in the late evening? 

"There's these things called bars and clubs, you know." 

"Yes, Jean, I understand. I'm not a fucking idiot." If punching somebody through the phone was possible, that was what Eren would've done to Jean at the moment. "I'm underage," He added. Eren had never actually been in a bar or club before. He usually just stood outside of the buildings when he needed customers, rather than sneaking in. He never really was a fan of crowded areas filled with sexual tension and hormones, anyway. 

"What? How old are you?" 

"Nineteen."

Jean gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, Jesus Christ.. Thought you were gonna say you were fourteen or something.. I'd hate myself if you were." 

"Did I look like a fucking fourteen year old to you?" 

"I mean, if you want the truth, kind of."

"Fuck you."

"When and where?"

Eren let out a slightly choked noise. "Never mind. Just forget I said that." 

"Darn." A pause. "Where do you live? I mean, what's your address?" 

"Why? Are you planning to murder me?"

"You wish you were important enough to be a target for murder." The apparent sarcasm was dripping from Jean's voice. "No. I'm going to pick you up."

"Why?" 

"What is this, twenty fucking questions? I'm bored and lonely, and I know you're bored and lonely, too."

"Where are we going?" 

"A club. Where else? Narnia? Down the rabbit hole?

"I just told you, I'm nineteen."

"Don't worry about it. I know the people that work there, they're all pretty chill about things like that." 

"I don't know.. I don't really like clubs.." Eren trailed off. Maybe, just quite possibly, he could risk it just this one time. Besides, what if he managed to get more money out of Jean somehow? He wondered if Jean was the type of person to pay someone for.. Sexual acts. 

Then again, probably not, considering how prim and proper he appeared, besides his douchebag attitude. He definitely came from an educated, strict family. Plus, Jean was younger than the majority of Eren's customers, anyway, who usually had wives and children. Younger men typically didn't pay for shit like that, they were well equipped themselves to get someone for free.

Eren knew he shouldn't have been thinking that way, he shouldn't have been seeing Jean as a walking bank. 

However, his situation was urgent. He needed the money. The hundred bucks was wonderful, but it wasn't quite enough. 

"Come on, Eren. I promise it'll be fun. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Jean implored.

"..Fine." Eren murmured. "I'll text you my address."

"Alright, cool. See you in a few." Jean said, before hanging up. 

Eren sighed, leaning back against the couch and wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. 

It was sort of fishy that Jean was 'bored and lonely,' considering how attractive and affluent he was. Eren was surprised that there weren't at least a hundred men and women falling at Jean's feet at this point. 

In the end, Eren texted his address to Jean and set his phone down. 

Now came the tough part- deciding what to wear, what wouldn't make him pale in comparison to the nice shit that Jean was bound to show up in. 

Eventually, he settled on the only nice and clean outfit he had, which was a navy button-up shirt with black jeans. He didn't do anything with his hair, mostly because he didn't have time to. As soon as he slipped into his shoes, Jean texted him 'here.'

Eren couldn't blame him, he did spend a shit ton of time aimlessly staring into his dresser. 

He grabbed his wallet and keys, switching off all of the lights and stepping out of the apartment building. 

"Over here!"

Eren's head turned in the direction of Jean's voice, eyes widening and jaw dropping at what he saw. 

Parked on the other side of the road, directly across from his building, was a fucking Bentley. 

It was black, shiny, and looked all new and shit. There was not a single scratch nor a spot of dust or dirt. Even the tires seemed squeaky clean. 

But, then again, Eren wouldn't know. He knew nothing about luxury vehicles. 

All he knew was that Jean's car looked so out of place amongst the other sorry excuses for cars parked along the curb. 

"So, are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there until morning?" Jean smirked, beckoning Eren over with a wave of his hand. 

"Y-yeah, coming," Eren swallowed, crossing the road to the car. He was kind of scared to touch it, as if his hands would leave oil prints on the car or something. Nevertheless, he carefully opened the door to the passenger's side and slid in.

There was even more to marvel about inside. The dashboard, the fancy leather interior, literally everything. Eren felt extremely out of place. This was the first time a damn car managed to make him feel bad about himself. 

Jean had apparently noticed him speechlessly staring, so he spoke up. "It's my dad's. He said he's letting me borrow it 'for the time being,' but I'm pretty sure it's about to become mine permanently now since he's getting a new car soon."

"But.. Just.. what, how?" Eren stuttered, gently putting on his seatbelt, terrified of breaking anything. 

"What do you mean?" Jean chuckled, pulling away from the curb and heading off to the main roads. 

"How do you afford all of this?" The brunette asked, finally peeling his eyes away from the car and turning to Jean instead- which proved to be a good idea. The other male looked amazing, even better than when Eren first saw him back at the diner. Jean's hair was slicked back, revealing more of his face and giving him a more mature, sexier look in general. 

"I don't. My dad does." Jean shrugged. 

"So what do you do for a living?" 

"I just graduated recently. I told you this already, Eren." Jean took his eyes off of the road for a split second, to glance over at the brunette. "I'm going to start helping with my dad's company, though. As soon as I finish all this training he's putting me through, which I think is total BS."

"Oh." Eren murmured, staring down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. 

"Yeah. By the way, you never did tell me why you weren't able to eat dinner the other day." 

Shit. 

Eren stalled. He didn't know how to explain it, how to make it seem like he wasn't just an attention seeker if he ended up ranting.

He settled on going for the rude, dick route instead. "Can't you figure it out yourself, using some good old common sense? I don't have the money." 

"I know, but, why aren't your parents helping you out somehow? I mean, it does seem like an emergency."

"I.. I'll tell you sometime later, okay? Just.. Just not now." Eren cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting a bit in his seat. _Since when did this shirt start getting so tight?_ He hated being put in situations like this, being forced under the spotlight. He felt like he was some sort of animal in a zoo, being scrutinized under people's judgemental eyes. 

Jean eyed the other, raising an eyebrow. "Alright, suit yourself.." He pulled into a parking lot, finding an empty space and killing the engine. "We're here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm angry because I had this originally typed out on my phone but it deleted itself somehow so I had to rewrite it. the original was longer and better so sorry if this is shitty lmao.

Eren cringed as he gazed up at the building. He could already hear the shitty music that was blasting inside, he could already smell the sweat, alcohol, and god knows whatever else was in there. 

Reluctantly, he opened the car door and let himself out. It was surprisingly chilly outside, which made him regret the fact that he didn't bring a jacket. Hopefully, a couple drinks would help him warm up. After all, he was already here. How bad would it be to have some drinks? 

Jean likewise got out of the car after Eren did, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants and looking over at the brunette. "Let's go."

"Damn.. Have some patience. I was waiting for you, you have no right to urge me on." Eren rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the bitter cold nip at his face. He shuffled behind Jean towards the entrance to the club, squinting his eyes slightly. He could make out a figure standing besides the door, most likely the bouncer or some shit. 

"Back again, Jean?" The blonde man by the door said, the corners of his lips upturning into a teasing grin. "Oh, who's this? New arm candy?" He added upon seeing Eren behind Jean's shoulder. 

"You say that as if I come here often, Reiner." Jean scoffed. "Since when did you become so nosy?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Eren's lips thinned into a line, displeased with what the man had called him. Arm candy. That made it seem like he was some sort of cheap whore. Sure, he might've been a whore when he needed the extra dollars, but he certainly wasn't cheap.. At least, he didn't want to be cheap. 

However, he kept his mouth shut. That Reiner guy seemed like he could kick his ass all the way across the globe if Eren even dared to speak up for himself. It was something about his height, his broad shoulders, or maybe his intimidating expression that made Eren want to remain silent. 

"Since today, two minutes ago." Reiner shot back, cocking an eyebrow at Eren. "Say, he doesn't look twenty-one.." 

Jean simply frowned. "Oh, that's a new one. You're actually caring about your job," He shook his head, as if disappointed. "Just let us in, please." 

Reiner didn't move. The blonde stood his ground, blocking their way in front of the double doors. "Can't do. He's not old enough." 

Eren remained off to the side. This was boring him, this entire conversation between Jean and Reiner. Eren wondered if he could just sneak off and hijack Jean's car or some shit. Maybe Jean had a hidden stash of money in there. That would've been fucking splendid. 

"Alright." Jean sighed, raising his hands in mock surrender for a split second. He then reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and taking out a few twenties. "Here," He held out the bills towards Reiner. 

The bouncer's eyes widened, practically snatching the money out of Jean's hand. "Damn, I've struck it rich today," He let out a loud, hearty chuckle and stepped off to the side, effectively allowing them entry. "Enjoy your night."

"Yeah." Jean gestured for Eren to follow him, pushing the doors open and holding them for the brunette.

"Gee, what a gentleman." Eren teased, stepping into the threshold of the nightclub. Almost immediately, he was hit with all of the sights and sounds he'd expected to be hit with. He could've sworn he was able to smell the sheer amount of hormones building up in that damn building. 

The dancefloor was almost completely full. Eren didn't even want to think about what kind of shit people were doing there. 

The bar wasn't as full, thankfully, but still pretty populated. 

The brunette stepped aside, allowing some guy who was obviously drunk to pass by him through the crowd of people. "It's really loud in here." He merely stated, giving Jean a quizzical look. 

"Well, I mean, yeah. What did you expect? A nice, quiet place to do yoga at?" The other male retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you want anything? Drink's on me." He continued, making his way towards the bar. 

"I'll see." Eren had no choice but to drift after Jean like a lost puppy. It was too easy to get lost in the crowd, and he didn't desire to get lost. After all, Jean was his ride, Eren needed him to get home. The busses didn't run this late, and a five hour walk was not what he wanted in his life. 

Once there, Jean grabbed a seat, patting the empty one next to him for Eren. He ordered a Bloody Mary for himself, and then turned to look at the brunette. "Well? What'll it be?"

"I'll just get a martini." Eren said, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair. This was oddly satisfying, having Jean ask him what he wanted and also having Jean pay for it. He could get used to this, not worrying about money, having a walking bank with him at all times.

But, then again, the little angel on his shoulder told him that taking advantage of people was bad. 

"So, what kind of drunk are you?" Jean asked, grabbing his own drink and handing Eren's to him as soon as they were prepared. 

"That's always a good topic for conversation," Eren hummed, taking a few sips. "I don't really know, actually. I'd say I'm a combination between emotional and idiotic.. Mostly idiotic, though. What about you?"

"I don't know. I seriously feel like I differ each time." Jean replied, looking at Eren over the brim of his glass. "It'll be a surprise, I guess." He said, winking at the other. 

"Oh man, that's gross," Eren chuckled, wrinkling his nose. "Don't ever wink again." 

"Why? Does it bother you? Am I bad at winking?" Jean asked, Eren's words only inciting him to wink even more, invoking more laughter from the brunette. 

Already, Eren could feel himself growing warmer from the alcohol, even though it wasn't much. He always considered himself a lightweight, anyway. Additionally, he was becoming more comfortable around Jean, which was also a direct result of the alcohol. 

"You're not just bad, you're horrible." 

"Damn. That hit hard." Jean said, pouting like a child. 

"I'm sure it did. That was my point, anyway." Eren smirked, finishing his glass and calling for another. "You don't mind me getting another, do you?" He asked, even though it was sort of too late. 

"'Course I don't.. Nothing I love more than spending my money on gorgeous men like you." Jean smirked, absentmindedly pushing his glass around on the table. 

Eren gagged. "You could've come up with a better pick up line than that one."

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't know you were the master of pick up lines. Besides, it wasn't really a pick up line, anyway. You asked, I answered."

The brunette raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Just trying to give you some tips."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for any." Jean said, although there was an obvious, light teasing tone in his voice. 

"I can't come up with anything right now to counter that, so.. fuck you." 

"You too, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night went on just like that, with Eren and Jean making small talk over way too many drinks to count. Eventually, the small talk turned into longer conversations, the alcohol in both of their systems having warmed them up, both physically and emotionally. 

However, pretty soon, talking turned into small, subtle touches now and then, which ultimately led to Eren wondering how and why he was sitting on Jean's lap. Although, he didn't mind it one bit, no, he actually found it to be rather comfortable right there. 

Eren could feel the warmth radiating from Jean's body, considering how close they were. He could also feel Jean's hand sliding underneath his shirt, rubbing circles on the small of his back, effectively sending shivers through the brunette's back. 

"That tickles," Eren laughed softly, his words coming out in a drunken slur. 

Jean leaned in close, nipping the other's earlobe. "Mm, does it?" He whispered, the alcohol strong on his breath. Gradually, he moved further down, lips grazing against the soft skin of Eren's nape. 

"Mmhm." The younger male's eyes fluttered closed, lips parting in order to allow a sigh to escape. "Don't leave behind any marks," He murmured, although his body was not agreeing with what his mind told him. His body wanted more. He yearned for more contact with the other, and so he tilted his head to the side, exposing the sensitive, vulnerable skin on his neck. 

"No guarantees.." Jean, similarly, lacked the self control to hold himself back. He bit down, gently sinking his teeth into skin and lightly sucking. Pulling away, he smirked at the red mark he'd left behind, feeling pride well up in his chest. 

Eren bit his lip, holding back the pleasured noise he desperately wanted to let out. "You fucking dickbag. You left something, didn't you?" He scowled, bringing a hand up and grasping at his neck, blindly trying to find where Jean had kissed him. 

"Eren, shh.. Maybe I did." said Jean, other hand poised on Eren's waist, moving lower until he'd reached the other's ass. He gave the soft, perfectly rounded flesh a harsh squeeze. 

"Oh!" Eren's eyes shot open, meeting the other's gaze. "You're so gross." He stretched himself out, adjusting his position a bit so that he was straddling Jean, making things infinitely more awkward. 

Jean couldn't deny the fact that Eren's crotch was now rubbing against his in the most perfect way, causing his pants to tighten. "Says you, babe." He lowered his voice, gazing up at the brunette with a lustful, desiring glimmer in his eyes. 

"Hm? You like that, don't you?" Eren smiled, easily able to see through Jean's expression. His years of practice with his other job was actually useful, after all. He lifted his hands, placing them on Jean's shoulders, giving himself leverage. Swinging his hips a little, he pressed against Jean, the friction between their clothed erections growing with each and every movement. "Mm, fuck."

"Damn you," Jean chewed on the inside of his cheek, hands firmly latching onto Eren's waist. His vision fell, relishing himself in the sight of the brunette's hips swaying back and forth, noticing the bulge forming in his pants. "You–"

"Shut up." Not allowing Jean to finish his sentence, Eren pressed his lips against the other's in a passionate, needy kiss. 

Jean didn't argue. He didn't fight against it. Tilting his head, he gripped the brunette's hips tightly and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues swirled together, Eren's occasional mewls and moans turning Jean on even more. 

Nothing else mattered to Eren at the moment, nothing else could've taken his mind off the kiss. Their lips were moving together in perfect rhythm, coupled with the motions of Eren's lower body. Pleasure was coursing through his body, the greatest he'd felt in a long time. Damn, this was so much better than touching himself. Jean was like something he'd never experienced before. This was almost heavenly. 

"We.. we have to go somewhere. We can't stay here like this," Jean ultimately pulled away, his breaths coming out in little pants. Clearly, he still had some sort of rationale left, at least, enough to know that going at it like animals in heat in a completely public setting wasn't right.

"Where are we gonna go?" Eren replied, his chest rising and falling with every breath of his. Fortunately, he wasn't too in the moment; he was still able to slow down and take a break. 

"There's a hotel right across the street." Jean slid out from underneath Eren, standing up, although a bit unsteadily. He rubbed at his temples, feeling somewhat dizzy. "Goddammit.. Let's hurry." 

The brunette stood up and followed, growing increasingly aware of his obvious erection straining against his pants, but unable to do anything about it. "Should've left earlier." He whined as soon as they were outside. 

Jean tugged on the hem of Eren's sleeve, looking both ways before pulling him across the road at the crosswalk. He dragged him all the way into the hotel, sighing with relief at the fact that it had vacancies. 

"Uh, room, please," He muttered to the woman standing at the front desk, unable to gather his words correctly. He was in a hurry, and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want a criminal record, Jean would've taken Eren to some random room and fucked him right then and there. "Preferably one with a king sized bed,"

"For how long do you plan to stay?" The lady behind the desk asked, ringing up something on the computer. 

Eren pouted, looking up at Jean. "Jean, hurry," He whined like a little kid, discreetly sneaking down a hand and palming Jean's erection through his pants. 

Jean turned bright red, grasping the edge of the counter in an attempt to steady himself. "You little–"

The woman held out the room key towards Jean. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay." She said, seemingly noticing that the two were in a rush. Usually, the other times Jean went to a hotel, the people working the front desk would take time to explain all the amenities and shit. 

"Thank you." He grabbed the key, quickly walking away from Eren's reach. He looked down at the room number, and then back up at the hallway. 

"Wait, Jean, wait." Eren called out, stumbling towards the other. 

"Over here." Fortunately, their room was the fourth one to the left in the hallway, which saved them from walking and possibly getting lost in their intoxicated state. Only a few seconds of fumbling around with the key and they were in. 

Before doing anything else, Jean closed and locked the door behind themselves, making sure to bolt it also. 

Afterwards, he switched the light on and grabbed Eren, easing him against the wall. 

"Aren't you getting a little bit impatient?" Jean said, voice low and tone sensual. He lifted his knee, grinding it into Eren's crotch, slow and hard. 

"Fuck.. Jean, enough with the teasing," Eren could only reply, his face extremely flushed from the alcohol and how flustered he was. 

"Who said you were the one in control here?" Jean grinned in a cocky manner, refusing to stop anything. He reached down, unbuckling and unzipping Eren's pants and taking off his underwear along with it, tugging them down to his knees. "Kick them off." He commanded. 

Eren did as he was told, kicking the unnecessary articles of clothing to the ground and off to the side. 

"Now take my pants off." Jean said, moving his knee off. 

Eren extended his hands, but was promptly stopped again by the other. 

"No. With your mouth." 

The brunette paused. 

"You heard me."

He obliged after a moment, getting down on his knees and taking the zipper of Jean's pants in-between his teeth. He tugged and pulled, managing with just slight trouble to unzip the other's pants and tug them down. 

"Good. Now take off my underwear." Jean smirked, loving the way he was towering over Eren, how he had Eren under his control simply with his demanding words. 

The brunette nodded, biting on the other's waistband and tugging, only to release it again, snapping it back against Jean's skin. However, this was all done on purpose, just to agitate Jean. Eren wasn't one to give in easily, he still had to put up a bit of a fight. 

"Ow! Dammit." Jean gritted his teeth, grasping Eren's chin with two fingers and tilting his head up. "Are you disobeying me?" 

"Maybe," Eren replied, looking back up at Jean with those fiery, turquoise eyes of his. 

"Keep doing that, and I just might not be in the mood anymore." Jean let of the other and stepped back, pretending to grab his pants and pull them back up again. 

"No.. Wait!" Eren called out, sticking out his lower lip. "Fine, fine. I'll do what you say." 

Jean chuckled lowly. "I knew that would work.. Get back at it, then." He said, positioning himself in front of the male once more. 

Eren's lips curled downwards in an unsatisfactory scowl. He looked at the outline of Jean's cock against his boxers, wet from pre-cum. Leaning forward, until his face was merely centimeters away, Eren stuck out his tongue and lapped at Jean through the fabric of his underwear. 

"F-fuck," Jean stuttered, knees growing weak from the contact, although it was not much. The drinks were probably making him more sensitive than usual. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?" He said, trying to sound as stern as possible. "If the answer is yes, then you'd better take off my underwear and quit fooling around." 

"Yes, daddy," Eren smiled, letting the last word roll from his tongue effortlessly.

Upon hearing that word, Jean was nearly driven crazy. Just.. Something about the way Eren had said it, it was so fucking unbelievably sexy. Jean was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer if he heard Eren say that word one more time. 

The brunette tugged off Jean's underwear, backing away as Jean fully kicked it off into a corner of the room. 

"Get on the bed." He demanded afterwards. "With your back to me, ass in the air." 

Eren eagerly climbed onto the bed, getting onto all fours. He faced the headboard, with his back facing Jean, just like Jean had wanted. "Hurry," He breathed, sticking his ass out and shaking it a little, teasing the other. 

Jean followed afterwards, getting onto the conveniently large bed and facing Eren. He hesitated a moment before he lifted his hand, bringing it down onto the brunette's ass, the resulting slap resonating through the entire room. 

Eren let out a slight hiss of pain, although intermingled with a moan. "Mm, spank me again, daddy," He begged, arching his back. 

"You're missing something."

"Please? I've been an impatient, bad boy."

Jean consented, raising his hand and slapping both of Eren's cheeks this time, consecutively. He could see Eren trembling and he heard his whimpers, but he could tell that the other male was enjoying it from his body language. Eren was leaning back towards him, wanting more. 

Jean slapped Eren's ass a few more times, until his hand was throbbing and the brunette's bottom was bright red. 

Eren felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His ass was nearly burning, but _fuck,_ it hurt so damn good. 

"You okay..?" Jean asked quietly. Even though they were both visibly turned on by the act, Jean was still scared of seriously hurting Eren. 

"Yeah, fine," Eren nodded, wincing a little but quickly gathering himself. 

"This your first time?" The older male asked afterwards, even though he immediately realized his fault and regretted asking that. Of course, someone who acted the way Eren did couldn't have been a virgin. Eren seemed way too experienced for that, and judging by his age, he'd probably had sex at least once before. 

The brunette shook his head, as expected by Jean. 

"Good. Turn around for a second." 

Eren turned. 

Jean held out two fingers, pressing them against Eren's soft lips. "Guess you're gonna have to be our lube." He smirked. 

Eren looked at the fingers, opening his mouth and taking them in. He swirled his tongue around Jean's digits, sucking lightly and coating them with saliva. 

Jean stared, wondering what else Eren was capable of with that mouth of his.

"Perfect," He retracted his hand after a few seconds, kneeling behind Eren. "Relax for a sec." He murmured, teasingly trailing his fingers around Eren's entrance before plunging them inside the ring of muscle. 

The brunette gasped lightly, feeling Jean's fingers stretching him out. Fortunately, there wasn't much pain at all, only pleasure. 

After Jean felt like Eren had somewhat adjusted, he began sliding his fingers in and out, creating a steady rhythm. "How do you like that, baby? Feels good?" He purred.

"S-so good," Eren moaned, pushing himself back onto Jean's fingers. "But I want something bigger," 

"Oh? You want my cock?" Jean tilted his head, smirking as he scissored his fingers inside of Eren. 

The other nodded, chewing on his lower lip. "I want your big, throbbing cock inside of me, fucking me– ah, shit!" Eren exclaimed. He'd felt Jean's fingers probing inside of him, searching until he felt the tiny bundle of sensitive nerves, and prodding against it. 

Jean continued mercilessly abusing Eren's prostate, thrusting his fingers against it over and over again, enjoying the loud, slutty moans that Eren was letting out, like a bitch in heat. 

"J-Jean, please."

"Please what?" 

"Please, fuck me, daddy. I need you, want you to pound me into the mattress and make me scream. I want you to make me your little whore," Eren panted. 

Jean bit back a grin. He slid his fingers out, grabbing Eren's hips so tightly that he could've sworn he left behind bruises. Positioning himself in front of Eren's entrance, Jean slowly pushed himself in, groaning as he felt Eren's needy hole clenching around him and swallowing him in. 

He pulled out before promptly slamming back in again, rocking his hips back and forth into Eren. 

"O-oh, fuck," Eren moaned, grabbing a fistful of the sheets below him. He could feel the bed rocking beneath the two of them from the sheer force of Jean's quick, snappy thrusts.

"You're so.. so fucking tight," Jean tossed his head back, losing himself in how good this felt. The manner in which Eren pushed back against him with each in and out movement was incredibly sexy and Jean knew he wasn't going to last long. He pushed himself balls deep inside of the brunette, a choked groan leaving his lips. "Look at you.. You're such a perfect little slut, swallowing my cock whole." Jean leaned down, whispering into Eren's ear. 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, back arched towards the other. "Jean, harder, s-shit," 

The only sounds in the room now was the steady creaking of the bed, skin slapping against skin, and both of their breathy, pleasure noises. 

Jean complied, picking up his pace until he was at the fastest he could be, pounding into Eren. "I want you to scream for me, Eren. I want everyone to know that you're my little whore." He growled into the other's ear, moving down and latching his teeth onto Eren's nape. 

"F-fuck, yes!" Eren cried out, hands clawing out at the bed underneath. "I'm your little slut, Jean. Just for you. I'm all yours."

"That's right, baby. All mine." Jean grunted, feeling a familiar heat spreading through his lower stomach. He was close. "I'm going to cum," He warned the other, his movements becoming more erratic as he neared his climax. 

"Cum inside of me," Eren whispered, feeling himself clench around Jean. 

Jean nodded, working his hips forward, angling them so every thrust was into Eren's prostate. "Fuck," He groaned, finishing and shooting his warm cum into the brunette, riding out his orgasm afterwards so Eren could finish also. 

The merciless pounding into his prostate combined with the hot, warm feeling inside of him after Jean had came was enough to bring Eren to his orgasm. His entire body was heating up, and _oh fuck, oh fuck_ it felt good. Eren could've sworn his vision blurred as he came hard all over his chest. 

Jean pulled out after the brunette had climaxed, catching his breath. "Fuck, you're so amazing." He spoke in a hushed tone, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

"I could say the same about you," Eren murmured, flipping over and feeling Jean's cum running down his thighs and onto the sheets. "Dammit. I don't even care anymore." He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting out a defeated sigh. As a result of the alcohol and how tired he was, Eren drifted off to sleep within a few moments, disregarding how dirty he was. 

Jean stared at Eren's sleeping face for a while, and he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

That morning felt oddly familiar. Once again, the sun was shining through the curtains, and the birds were chirping outside like little assholes as usual– but this time, Eren woke up with a pounding headache. Oh, and he also had none other than Jean Kirschtein in bed next to him. 

Groaning softly and kneading his temples with his fingers, the brunette sat up and stretched. It took a while of listening to Jean's soft breathing to gather his thoughts and attempt to recall the events of the previous night. From what he could remember, he and Jean were both extremely wasted into the evening and ended up fucking around in the club. Afterwards, Eren assumed they'd gotten too frisky and had to, literally, get a room. 

The entire routine, actually, felt all too familiar to Eren, except for the getting drunk part. Images of waking up the morning after in some stranger's room or a hotel room popped up in his mind. Usually, after awakening, he would grab whatever money he earned and sneak out of there as soon as possible. Fortunately, he'd never been caught by his customers' significant others before. 

Should he do the same thing now? Eren was conflicted. He looked at Jean, watching Jean's chest rising and falling with every soft, sleeping breath, an oddly comforting motion. He noted how Jean's lips were slightly parted, his arm thrown across his stomach as he slept. 

Maybe Jean didn't want him around afterwards, either. Maybe the whole asking him for company thing was just to get Eren into bed with him. 

Eren felt the heavy regret building up in his chest. He knew he shouldn't have consented to hanging out with Jean the night before. It didn't seem like he was going to get anything for himself now, either, besides the massive amount of money Jean had spent buying drinks and food for him. 

He didn't see any more money laying around the room somewhere, so it didn't seem like Jean was planning to pay him for his.. 'service,' either. 

Eren didn't know why, but he felt oddly hurt. He felt as if he'd been tricked; lied to, taken advantage of.. Even though he was probably just blowing things way out of proportion. Or maybe it was just his massive hangover altering his emotions somehow. Whatever it was, it made him feel somewhat weak and he didn't like it.

The last time he'd felt weak was years ago. That was when he was still with his father, at their home. Grisha always had a tendency to do that, to make Eren feel like he was the lowest of the low. It wasn't just the physical pain that his father gave him; every insulting word that he uttered dealt a heavier blow on Eren than his kicks and punches would've ever done. 

Eren involuntarily shuddered. This wasn't the greatest time to think about this. He didn't need another flashback, he didn't need another breakdown. Besides, he didn't want Jean to see him like that.

_I should just leave. Staying here any longer wouldn't do any good for me. Besides, I have work in a couple of hours._

The brunette swung his legs over the edge of the bed, making sure his actions were slow and gentle so he didn't awaken the other male. He stood up, grabbing the edge of the nightstand momentarily to steady himself.

 _God, I need some Advil.. Or morphine. Morphine would be nice too._

Scanning the room, Eren found his clothes haphazardly tossed in a corner, just like how he'd left them the night before. He picked up his underwear, hesitating because he just realized how dirty he was. He debated taking a shower, but eventually decided not to. The sound of running water would probably wake up Jean, if he wasn't a heavy sleeper. 

Sighing, he slid into his boxers and pants afterwards. He was just about to put on his shirt when he heard the bed behind him creaking, meaning that Jean was stirring. 

Eren froze, shirt in hand. Slowly, he turned around. 

"Where ya' going?" Jean muttered, sitting up in bed and kicking off the covers, running a hand through his messed hair. 

"Home," Eren replied, his voice coming out much quieter than he'd expected. He sounded vulnerable. 

Jean raised an eyebrow, as if he had other plans. "What? At least let me take you home." 

Eren was just about to check for his wallet, but he paused. He certainly didn't expect Jean to offer driving him home. This was definitely not what he was used to. He assumed Jean would just nod and let him go on his own merry way. 

_But, if he's offering me a ride home, that must mean that he doesn't see me as just a toy to fuck around with, right?_ "Um," The brunette stuttered, unable to find a good way to reply to Jean's offer. "Okay." He eventually settled on saying, which sounded a little stupid and plain, but he didn't really care. 

"Is something up?" Jean asked slowly, growing more alert and wake by the minute. 

"No, no.. I'm fine." Eren replied underneath his breath, successfully finding his wallet in his pants pocket just how he'd left it; albeit still thin, but there anyway. 

"Eren.. if anything's wrong, you know you can just tell me. I'll try to help the best I can."

 _Why the fuck does he care so much? He barely knows me. I'm just some waiter he picked up at a shitty ass diner._ Eren resisted the urge to scream his thoughts out at Jean. "I swear, everything's okay. Don't worry too much about me." He forced a smile, looking plenty uncomfortable and awkward. 

"Alright.. That sounds like a lie, but alright." Jean yawned, stretching his arms out above his head. "I'm gonna take a shower first before we leave, do you mind?" He stood up, headed for the bathroom. "If you're in a hurry, I'll just skip the shower."

Eren shook his head. "I don't mind." 

"Want to join me, then?" 

"No thanks. The soreness from last night is just now setting in, I don't need more on top of that." 

"Eren, I asked you if you wanted to take a shower with me, not if you wanted to fuck again." Jean shook his head, chuckling softly. "Saves water too, you know." 

The brunette cocked his head at Jean. Was he for real? Didn't showering together usually lead to hot and steamy shower sex? Eren figured that from past experience.. But maybe Jean was different. Eren wanted to let himself believe that. He wanted to let himself believe that there were still good men out there, men that he deserved and men that deserved him. 

"Fine.. I will." Eren resigned. After all, he was dirty, stinky, and he felt absolutely putrid as a result of the remnants of his night. Plus, he didn't want to sit in Jean's nice car and dirty it on the way home. 

Jean smiled; a genuine, friendly smile.. Not the 'I want to fuck you right now so I'm smiling to seem more nice and attractive in order to seduce you' kind of smile. He stepped into the bathroom, gesturing for Eren to follow behind him. 

Lazily, the younger male slid out of his pants and underwear, just slightly irritated at the fact that Jean had asked him after he was halfway clothed. Eren headed into the bathroom after Jean, shutting the door behind himself and stepping into the shower. 

Jean already turned the water on, so by the time Eren had gotten inside, there were nice, warm streams of water cascading over his sore and tense muscles, somewhat soothing and relaxing them. 

Jean stood off to the side as he allowed Eren to enjoy the water for the time being. "Where does it hurt?" He suddenly asked, glancing at the other with inquiring eyes. 

"Mostly my lower back." Eren replied, his eyes shut as he stood underneath the showerhead, arms hanging loosely by his sides. 

"Here, turn around," 

"Why?" 

"Just turn around." 

"Alright.." Eren turned, back towards Jean now. 

"This is probably going to be really shitty, but.. I hope it'll help somewhat." Jean mumbled, running the palms of his hands underneath the water. After lathering his hands up with some soap, he pressed his palms firmly onto Eren's back, gently kneading the skin, tendons and sore muscle underneath. 

A pleasant sigh escaped Eren's lips. He tilted his head back slightly, feeling his entire body relax from Jean's touch. "Wow, you're actually really good.. Keep doing what you're doing."

"I didn't plan to stop immediately, anyway, but okay." The older male chuckled, his hands moving up the length of Eren's back, over his spine and towards his shoulders. He grabbed his shoulders with both hands, rubbing and squeezing gently. 

"I could get used to this." 

Jean smirked, fingertips grazing over Eren's beautiful, tan skin. "You should." He said lowly. 

"Huh?"

"What? I didn't say anything." 

"You're a horrible liar." Eren rolled his eyes. "I definitely heard you mumbling something. What did you say?"

"Nothin'." 

"Whatever." Eren wouldn't mind staying like this forever; indulging in the feeling of Jean's soft hands roaming his back, massaging away the lingering pain. The sound of the running water was calming, too, and he could've fell asleep if it weren't for the fact that he was standing. 

Jean hummed as he worked his hands. "Feeling better?" He asked, taking a step back. 

The brunette stretched, extending his arms behind his back and then above his head. "Mhm, much better." He replied, tilting his head from side to side in order to relieve the stiffness in his neck. 

"Good." Jean said, teasingly bumping his hip against Eren's in order to get him to move. "Now get out of my way. I have to wash myself, too." He grabbed the small bottle of shitty hotel shampoo, squeezing some out into the palm of his hand and running it through his hair. 

"Damn, pushy." Eren pulled the shower curtain to the side just a teeny bit, allowing himself out.

"I know I am. It's one of my greatest assets."

"You're dumb. I'll wait for you outside." 

"Okay." 

Eren grabbed a towel and dried off, exiting the bathroom afterwards into their main room. He stared at the mess in there for a while, taking note of the stained sheets that were kicked off to the edge of the bed and the articles of clothing scattered randomly. _Was that Jean's underwear hanging from the lampshade? How'd it even get up there?_ He didn't even know anymore. 

He resumed what he was doing before Jean woke up, which was getting dressed. As soon as he finished buttoning the last button on his shirt, Jean was similarly done with his shower and had left the bathroom. 

"When are we leaving?"

"Gee, you're in such a hurry to get away from me, huh, Eren?" Jean laughed, grabbing his clothes from where they'd flung to. "As soon as I get dressed, we'll head out." 

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jean." Eren retorted, although it was clear from the smile on his face that he was only joking. 

"Never said it did." Grabbing his keys from the top of the dresser, Jean took one final look around the room. "You got everything?" 

"Yeah." Eren didn't have much anyway; in fact, all he had were his clothes, so he felt like that was a stupid question on the other's part. 

"I have a feeling the staff are really gonna hate cleaning up this room." 

"No shit." The younger male snickered, following Jean through the door and down the hallway. He waited as Jean paid for the room with his credit card and checked out, which only took about three minutes, and then they were out. 

"Where are we headed?" Jean asked after they'd crossed the road to the club and gotten into his car. He started the engine, messing around with something on the dashboard until Eren had slowly figured out that he was turning on the radio. Curse his lack of knowledge on fancy ass cars. 

"My place. Where else?" 

"Lay back on the sass, Eren," The radio started, and some random pop song was playing. "I was just wondering if you had work or something.. I would've had to drop you off at work then, obviously."

"Nah. My shift doesn't start until later today." 

"That's good." Jean hummed along to the song as he drove, fingers absentmindedly tapping on the steering wheel. 

"You like this?"

"Like what?"

"The song, you idiot. What else? My dick?"

"Not much. It just gives me something to sing along to when I drive alone, which is most of the time." Jean shrugged. "I don't know, Eren, but it seemed like you really enjoyed _my_ dick last night.. Didn't have a chance to look at yours, though." 

Eren let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, you do have a point. Oh, make a right turn at the traffic lights ahead." 

"Chill, I was going to." 

"Didn't seem like you were planning to pull into the turning lane."

Jean opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something, but promptly shut it again. He made the turn onto the road that went through Eren's rundown, cramped neighborhood. 

"That's what I thought." A smirk from the brunette. 

"Which one is yours again?" Jean asked, turning to look over the rows of apartment buildings. The giant shadows they cast loomed over the road, combining with their dilapidated appearances to give the whole neighborhood a sense of eeriness. Eren was fine, though. He was used to it, used to walking home at night from his shift and having to feel like he was being stared down by a couple of man-made structures. 

"Keep on going down the road.. It's the last building to the left at the intersection." 

Jean followed Eren's directions and soon pulled up to the designated building. "Here?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. Uh, thanks for the drinks and the great night in general and the tip and everything." He said, face reddening as a result of his rambling. Taking a deep breath, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, about to step out when he felt Jean's hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Here." Jean bit his lip, pulling out a roll of bills from his wallet and taking off two fifties. He then took Eren's wrist, neatly placing the money in his palm. "I still remember how you told me you couldn't eat.. Um, I don't want you to starve or anything, so take that money and go get your groceries. You can keep saving your work salary for whatever bills you need to pay." 

If Eren's face wasn't that red before, it certainly was now. His gaze was stuck to the money on his open palm. They were merely two sheets of green fibers, but they meant so much to him. "Jean, I.." He trailed off, growing conflicted again. Usually, somebody with pride would've kindly rejected, as charity was undesirable. However, Eren barely had any pride left– the minute amount he did have was withering away by the day. 

"Nope. I don't want to hear anything. Just take it." Jean said, letting go of the other's wrist. "I'm most likely going to be stopping by tonight at the diner, by the way. Oh, and don't forget, you have my number and you know what to do with it." Jean winked, knowing that Eren hated it. 

Almost immediately after hearing Jean's words, Eren's mind was taken off the money. _Does he want me to call him or text him? This really means I wasn't just any other one night stand, huh?_ "Uh, y-yeah," Eren muttered, pocketing the fifty dollar bills and shutting the car door. 

"Cool. See ya'." And with that, Jean was off, his car quickly making its way around the corner and out of the neighborhood. 

Eren stood in front of his building, looking like a lost tourist. In reality, his mind was just full of unanswered questions, one of them being huge– why the fuck was Jean so nice to him, actually desiring his company and all that cutesy shit? 

Sighing, the brunette shoved a hand in his pocket, fingertips brushing against the money and feeling somewhat comforted by that. 

Maybe he would stop by the grocery store today. Hadn't been there in weeks. 

He would get some food, and then text Jean. 

Yeah, that sounded wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay, but I won't be able to update as often now.. school is a total bitch and I'm very stressed out. :/// Chapters might be shorter but I'll try my best.

After a change of clothes, Eren was well on his way to the grocery store nearby. The weather outside was nice and sunny, so he didn't mind the fifteen minute walk at all. Besides, his mood was somewhat uplifted, despite his confusion about the entire situation with Jean.

Humming, Eren shoved his hands in his pockets as he soon approached the entrance of the store. The automatic doors slid away for him, and he stepped inside, cringing at the blow of icy, cold air he immediately received. He stood for a minute by the doors, scanning the place. He'd nearly forgotten what it looked like, and it seemed to have renovated somewhat during the weeks that he couldn't go. 

There weren't too many people there, but there was still a decent amount. Eren fingered the corner of the bills in his pocket, biting back a smile that threatened to surface upon his face. He didn't need to be seen as a smiling idiot in public, all by himself. If Jean were here, then he could permit himself to smile. Just a bit. 

Eren debated with himself for a while, before deciding to head for the snack aisle first. He didn't particularly have a shopping list, and he could only buy as much as he could carry during the walk home– which wasn't much, usually only a maximum of three light bags.

There were rows of various cookies, potato chips, and everything in-between. The brunette just couldn't choose. If only he could spend all of his one hundred dollars on just snacks.. that would've been heavenly, although he would no doubt gain some weight after all that junk food. 

"Oh, Eren, nice seeing you here." 

Eren nearly jumped. He had been so busy just staring at and fantasizing about the food that he didn't notice anyone else coming into the aisle. Turning around, he was faced with the person he'd least wanted to see there. His heart jumped in his chest, and he didn't know how to react. "Erwin," The name was all that came out of his mouth. After all, he had nothing more to say. He didn't even want to see the man ever again. 

"You know, I expected a bigger greeting.. Especially after what you did for me a few months ago." The older man said bluntly, resting his arms on his shopping cart. 

A few months ago. Ah, yes. That was forever ago, but Eren remembered, clear as day. Erwin had picked him up from the front of some bar Eren wandered to, and took the brunette to a hotel– similar to what Jean did, minus the extra conversation here and there. The rest of the night was history, but Erwin was generous with his money– again, like Jean, but in a different way– and he'd given Eren nearly three hundred dollars. That, combined with his salary, was enough to pay off his rent for the month. That continued every night for the rest of the week (although Erwin gave him significantly less money), before Erwin's wife somehow caught on and figured the whole thing out. Eren thought it was probably because of the strand of brown hair he'd accidentally left on one of Erwin's coats. It wasn't his problem, really, and he didn't dwell on it. All he knew was that a nuclear fallout occurred in the Smith household afterwards. 

Erwin's wife threatened divorce, but Erwin managed to convince her otherwise. Apparently, he promised very sincerely that he would never see Eren ever again– which led Eren to wonder why Erwin was standing here in the store, speaking to him now. 

"Yeah, well.. Where's your wife?" Eren questioned, licking his lips to dampen them. His entire mouth had grown uncomfortably dry, in a matter of seconds.

"She left me." Erwin cleared his throat, as if speaking about his situation was uncomfortable. "Took a good portion of my money and left."

"Oh.. That's.. Unfortunate," Eren muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. That didn't seem like his fault now, since Erwin's wife had already forgive him. Maybe Erwin was seeing somebody else now, somebody else to get in his bed and fuck around with on the weekends. Somebody cheaper and easier than Eren. 

"Yes, it is." The blonde man simply agreed with a slight nod of his head, his sharp, blue eyes staring the younger male down. "So, I wanted to ask.. Are you busy this weekend..? I already have a hotel room ready. It's by the coast, pretty nice and not far from here."

Eren couldn't help but scowl. Of course, the old pervert only greeted him in order to try to fuck him again. _Why did I even think he had gotten with somebody else? The fucking man's obsessed with me. _He nodded. "I am.. Quite busy, actually. Working all weekend, day and night." It was a total lie, but thoughts of Jean popped up in his head without warning. Even though they weren't actually dating or anything, Eren felt like agreeing to Erwin's offer would be like betraying Jean; someway, somehow. Jean seemingly cared about him, due to all of his concerned questions and the amazing massage he received that morning. Erwin had done none of that for him. Erwin usually was the one who chased him out the morning after. There was not the slightest hint of affection, or even gentleness. The blonde was very rough with Eren. Besides, Eren wasn't tight on cash anymore, thanks to Jean.__

__"Well, that's too bad. Maybe another time, then?" Erwin replied, although anybody could tell that he was clearly disappointed from the tone of his voice._ _

__"Maybe." Eren nonchalantly grabbed a bag of potato chips from the shelves, pretending to read the bag so he could effectively look away from Erwin. _Can he just leave now? I feel like he's a vulture and I'm fresh roadkill.__ _

__"Alright. Have a nice day, then."_ _

__"Mm. You too."_ _

__Eren didn't place the potato chips down until he heard the rattling of the shopping cart disappear down the aisle and around the corner. Well, there was only one good thing about Erwin– he wasn't too pushy. However, then again, they were in public, and he doubted Erwin wanted to draw any negative attention to himself. The potential transaction wasn't necessarily legal, anyway._ _

__The brunette's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, startling him back to reality._ _

__He pulled it out, taking a look at the screen._ _

__**from: Jean**   
i'm definitely coming to the diner tonight, so you better have time to eat during your shift bc dinner's on me ;)_ _

__Eren couldn't help but grin. His fingers rapidly flew across the screen, typing up a reply._ _

__He hit the send button, hoping his message didn't sound too disinterested or something._ _

__**to: Jean**  
that depends on if my boss gives me time or not_ _

__He was just about to pocket his phone, when it vibrated again, consecutively this time._ _

__**from: Jean**   
woah. that was quick.. did you miss me? ;D_ _

__**from: Jean**   
i'll fight him if he doesn't give you time._ _

__Eren rolled his eyes._ _

__**to: Jean**  
idk, Jean, I mean he's a pretty intimidating guy for 5'3_ _

__It was true. Levi could be scary when things didn't go his way, which was thankfully rare, because nobody wanted to face his wrath. The last time one of the waiters forgot to clean the tables thoroughly, a couple of dishes were broken and many eardrums were burst, presumably. Although Levi didn't physically hurt anybody, it was still a pretty rough experience. Eren was pretty sure he had Levi Ackerman PTSD from that._ _

__**from: Jean**   
really? i'm around 5'8 or some shit. i could drop kick that midget with little to no effort _ _

__**from: Jean**   
besides, I used to work out a lot during my college years. i still have all that strength, don't worry _ _

___He's such a fucking idiot. But a good idiot._ Eren moved out of an old lady's way, and then began to type a reply. _ _

__**to: Jean**  
ok sure whatever. just don't come crying to me after you get your face kicked in. :)_ _

__Eren added the smiley face simply because he wanted to be cynical._ _

__**from: Jean**   
oh I don't have to come crying to you.. I know _you'll_ come racing to save _me_ as soon as I get the slightest bit injured ;)_ _

__Eren made a disgusted face, wrinkling his nose and furrowing his eyebrows. He wished Jean could've seen his expression right then, as it pretty much summed up his feelings._ _

__**to: Jean**  
i feel like this is the tenth time I've told you this, but don't flatter yourself too much sweetie. :)_ _

__His phone didn't vibrate for a while after that, so Eren shoved it back in his pocket. He resumed his shopping, settling on a pack of cookies and a soda. However, he also decided that he should've probably gotten something healthy to balance out his diet, too, so he headed for the salad bar. On his way, he felt the familiar vibration in his pants pocket again. _Sure took him a long time. Maybe he had to go and reevaluate his ego after my amazing comeback._ _ _

__**from: Jean**   
wow you sure know how to kill a boner eren. I was just thinking about you dressed up in a nice little nurse outfit for me, skirt, lacy lingerie, thigh high stockings and all_ _

__**from: Jean**   
I could lift your skirt up, pull your panties to the side and fuck the living daylights out of you   
;)_ _

__**from: Jean**   
just kidding :) see ya tonight_ _

__Eren reddened. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, now paranoid because he didn't want anybody reading his texts. That would just be awful if someone did, especially an old person or something._ _

__**to: Jean**   
wHAT THE FUCK???¿?¿ I'M IN PUBLIC _ _

__Immediately afterwards, he received a reply._ _

__**from: Jean**   
and I said I was jk ;) SEE YOU TONIGHT BYE EREN DON'T TEXT ME ANYMORE I WONT ANSWER, IN A BUSINESS MEETING WITH FATHER_ _

__Eren could only shake his head at the childish text message, his lips curling into a flustered smile. He decided to put his phone on silent after that, and back in his pocket. He needed to get serious and actually shop for food. After all, he had the money, and there was nothing else to spend it on besides food. Piles and piles of it._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter but it will definitely be in the next chapter. ;)

Eren had a few hours at home to stuff his face with whatever he wanted before his shift started. It was wonderful, being able to have a full stomach for once. He actually enjoyed the full, bloated feeling, and promptly after eating, he lazily passed on the couch for a while. Fortunately, he'd set an alarm on his phone, which woke him up half an hour before he had to arrive at the restaurant. 

Half an hour was usually enough time for him, but today, Eren wanted to look at least somewhat good for Jean. He wanted to make himself seem worthy of Jean; he didn't want to appear like just another broke person living in a cheap apartment. As a result, Eren spent a longer amount of time getting ready. He slicked back his unruly bangs with some gel he had. He'd always felt like he looked much more handsome and mature with his bangs out of his forehead, anyway, but rarely had the motivation to get a haircut or grow them out. 

After getting dressed, Eren sprayed himself with cologne. Technically, he wasn't supposed to, because the strong smell would intermingle with the smell of the food and disgust customers, but Eren wanted himself to smell nice for Jean. He doubted any sane person would enjoy the smell of all the food he just ate, which consequently reminded him to grab a mint as he walked out of the door. 

The whole way there, Eren resisted the urge to run. He was literally that happy– he was so desperate to see Jean again that he needed to remind himself to calm down. 

Even Levi recognized the fact that he was exhilarated, for his first question for Eren when he walked in was, "why is there an idiotic grin on your face?" Of course, Eren didn't reply with the real reason for his joy. 

"Oh, I'm just really excited to wait on tables, you know. Earnin' money." That answer would soon be the same one that Eren would give to Ymir later on when she arrived.

Levi didn't buy it, but he didn't bother prying any further. He simply dismissed Eren and told him to wipe down all the tables and countertops. 

The brunette did as he was told, taking the chore extremely seriously for once. However, he wasn't doing it for Levi's benefit; rather, Eren wanted the place sparkling clean and up to par with Jean's standards. Jean was rich, so Eren would assume that he liked things nice, fancy, and clean, even though that was just a stupid stereotype. 

By the time Eren was done with his wiping, some of the other waitresses and waiters had already seated plenty of diners. However, none of them were Jean. Eren was beginning to get a little impatient, although it was only half past five. He took some orders, balanced some plates of food, and began to chat with Ymir during the few minutes of free time they had.

"You're lookin' pretty fancy tonight," The freckled woman noted, crossing her arms and smirking down at Eren. 

"Yeah.. I guess I do." Eren replied, fidgeting around with his apron, untying and tying it over and over again. 

Ymir frowned. "You alright? You don't seem too good."

The brunette froze. She must've noticed his repetitive, nervous actions. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was nervous over. He certainly wasn't this anxious when he got into bed with Jean. "Perfectly fine." Maybe it was because he was such a try hard. He was being a people pleaser, and he didn't want to get rejected, which was his internalized fear. 

"Well, alright.. If you say so. You're not usually so fidgety."

"Why are you so worried? You usually don't care about anything either." Eren immediately regretted what he said. He didn't mean to lash out at Ymir like that, but he felt like she was being exceptionally nosy that moment. Besides, all of the added pressure and impatience due to waiting for Jean made him feel plain grouchy. 

"Shit, Jaeger. I'm just trying to be nice.. I thought I needed to work on that."

"Don't– you know what, never mind. I'm sorry.. I guess I'm just in a shitty mood." Eren mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Damn right, you're in a shitty mood." Ymir's gaze shifted from Eren's face to over his shoulder, and she gestured towards the front. "You wanna go seat him? I'm going to be busy with a few tables in the back. They have kids, too, and I don't want to hear their kids cryin'." 

At the word 'him,' the brunette immediately turned around. Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out Jean standing by the entrance. He was craning his neck, as if looking around for something.. Or someone. Eren hoped he was that someone. Without a single word to Ymir, he bounded off on his heels, grabbing a menu along the way. 

"..Alright, asshole. Bye to you too." Ymir jokingly shook her head, and left to cater to the family with their loud, demonic children. 

"It's about time," Eren complained, taking Jean to his old table, which was thankfully empty. This time, Jean was wearing normal clothes, consisting of jeans and a hoodie, the brunette had noted. At least he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. 

"I didn't exactly specify what time I'd be here so I have no idea what you're whining about, Eren." Jean smirked, the sexy, domineering kind of smirk that aroused Eren.. Just slightly. 

"Wasn't whining." Eren scowled, thrusting the menu into Jean's hands. "Hurry up and order."

Jean pretended to study the menu, stroking his chin as if he were in deep thought. "Hmm, alright.. First and foremost, I'd like a nice glass of you, please." He said, winking at the other. 

Eren rolled his eyes. "That's funny.. because last time I checked, I wasn't on the menu." 

"Mm, well, you're on my menu." Jean bit his lip, allowing his gaze to trail up and down Eren's body. "You look really fucking nice, by the way. You smell nice too."

"As if I don't always look and smell nice?" Eren said, trying to play off how flustered he was from Jean's compliment by acting like a total douchebag. At this point, he had decided that being an ass was just a coping method of his. 

"I mean, I don't know.." Jean looked around before meeting Eren's gaze and gesturing him to come closer with two fingers.

"What?" The brunette said, not quite getting the signal. 

"Come here."

Eren simply took a step forward and leaned in over the table.

"No, not like that.. Jesus Christ, Eren." Jean set his menu down. 

"Then what? I don't speak hand gestures, so excuse me for seeming dumb."

"I believe the correct term would be 'sign language'."

"But you're not even signing any words right now, you're just making stupid hand gestures."

"Whatever, Eren.. Just sit down." Jean patted the empty seat next to him. 

Eren was debating arguing, but he shut his mouth and decided against it. He didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to him, and Ymir was probably already wondering why he was casually talking with the guy who'd just arrived. He sat himself down next to Jean. 

Jean smiled, feeling pleased with himself. He leaned in close, lips narrowly grazing Eren's ear. Casually and sneakily, he slid his hand over the other's waist and down towards his ass, firmly groping. "I want you to tell one of the other waiters or waitresses to take over your shift for a while, is that okay?" He said, hot breath against Eren's skin. 

Meanwhile, the brunette had to fight back a pleasured noise caught in his throat. Jean's low, smooth voice caused him to shiver, even though the restaurant was nicely warm. "Jean, I-I can't just do that," He gulped. Levi would surely notice, and who said any of the others wanted to watch over his shift in the first place? They already had their own customers to balance.

Jean wasn't fazed. With his other hand, he palmed and rubbed Eren through the fabric of his pants. "Come on, baby. Do it for daddy, hm?" He nuzzled his face into the crook of Eren's shoulder, lightly brushing his lips against skin. "If you do, I'll make you feel real good later tonight, yeah? You want my cock, don't you?" 

The brunette couldn't even reply for a while. He was trying that hard to remain silent, and Jean was making it difficult with his subtle, sexual acts and dirty words. The way he spoke into his neck sent pleasant vibrations through the upper half of his body, and Eren found himself desiring more– despite the fact that he couldn't exactly get _it_ at the moment. "O-okay," He replied, shifting awkwardly in his spot. 

"Perfect." Jean moved both hands away from Eren's body, but gave his ass one last slap. "Now go.. I think you and I are both plenty impatient."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there was gonna be smut in this chapter but I lied oops forgive me
> 
> There will deff be smut in the next chapter though 
> 
> Also sososososo sorry that it took me such a long time to update. I was very busy with exams

Eren gulped, staring at himself in the mirror. He was currently hiding in the dingy bathroom, trying to figure how to go about looking somewhat sick. That usually did the trick of getting him out of work, since Levi was a huge germophobe. His face was already red from the entire ordeal with Jean, so Eren had that part down. However, a slight change in his skin tone wouldn't be enough to convince Levi. 

He turned the faucet on, running his fingertips underneath the water momentarily. Honestly, Eren felt actually sick, from how hot his entire body was. It was as if he was burning up, inside and out. Jean's antics probably had that effect on him. Sighing, Eren lifted his wet hands and ran his fingers across his forehead, making it look as if he was sweating out a fever. "There." He mumbled to nobody in particular, twisting off the faucet. Levi was definitely going to see a change in the water bills later.

After drying his hands under the faucet, Eren forced himself to think about sex with Jean as he walked out of the bathroom to maintain his red, burning face. He scanned the restaurant for Levi, eventually finding him behind the cash register at the front. Fortunately, he wasn't talking to customers, like he usually would be. Eren hurried himself over, actively avoiding eye contact with Jean, and cleared his throat. 

"Yes?" Levi didn't even bother looking up. He was counting the money in the register and probably deciding on how much he was going deduct from Eren's paycheck. 

"I feel really sick.. Can you get somebody to take over my shift for the night?" The brunette said, voice slow and quiet, trying to feign how he sounded when he actually had a fever. 

At the word "sick," Levi immediately snapped his head up. He narrowed his intimidating, silver eyes, looking Eren up and down. "Why would you come to work in the first place if you were feeling sick? I don't need my regular customers dying out anytime soon as a result of God knows how many diseases there are in your system."

If Eren wasn't trying to stay in character, he would've laughed. Typical Levi reaction. Always had to act like it was the end of the world, when it came to sickness. "Well, I didn't start feeling sick until an hour or so ago. I was perfectly fine before coming here." Eren replied matter-of-factly, sneaking a peek over Levi's shoulder at Jean, who appeared to be sipping a glass of wine and casually reading over the menu. _Of course. That shit._

Levi sighed. Long and rough, the "done with life" kind of sigh– or the "I'll kill you if you feel sick one more" time sigh. Either way, it was pretty damn terrifying. "Yeah, okay. Go home. Make sure you get better by your next shift." He waved Eren off, immediately focusing back onto the money in his hands. 

"Thanks.. And no guarantees." Eren forced a fake, strained smile. This was the first time Levi had let him off so easily. Maybe he was too indulged in his money and had no time to care about Eren. He began untying his apron and wiping the excess water off his forehead as he walked back to Jean's table. "Satisfied?" 

Jean glanced up from his glass, gingerly swinging it between his thumb and index finger. "Hell yeah. Could've been a little faster, though." He smirked, taking another sip and setting it down on the table with a slight clanging noise. 

"Careful, that's expensive. Oh, and stop whining. I had to get in character. Faking an illness isn't that easy, you know." Eren rolled his eyes, disappearing in the back momentarily to hang up his apron. "Come on. We have to head out through the back, I don't want my boss seeing me leaving with you." 

"Wait, wait. Damn, Eren, you're always in such a rush." Jean grumbled, digging into his pocket for his wallet. He fished around for a few dollar bills, laying them out on the table in front of his unfinished wine. "There we go.. Can't leave without paying; that would make me a registered criminal, and my father wouldn't be too happy with that." He stood up, stretching his arms out above his head. "Lead the way, princess."

"Where are we headed to? Your place?" Eren raised an eyebrow, taking quick steps towards the back of the diner until he reached the exit. He opened the door quietly, stepping outside and holding it open for Jean. 

"Of course not. We're going to that shitty motel we were at the other night." Jean said in a straightforward manner, looking at Eren's disgusted and surprised expression, before bursting out into loud laughter. "Just kidding. Yeah, my place." 

"You can tone down the laughter!" Eren shushed Jean once he had gotten over his initial surprise, closing the door behind themselves. He looked around, slinking towards the front parking lot. 

"Why are we being so sneaky?" Jean whispered as he followed on his tip toes, more for the sarcastic effect than for the sake of not being heard. "Are we on a secret mission or some shit?" 

"No, but your dad's gonna go on a secret mission to look for your ass if you keep up your snarky comments." Eren murmured, letting out a sigh of relief once they'd reached the lot. Of course, his eyes were immediately drawn to Jean's car– the only nice car that stood out amidst the rest of the shitty bunch. 

"Was that a threat, Jaeger?" Jean chuckled, getting out his keys and unlocking his most prized possession. He slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Eren to get in before starting the engine. 

"It might have been." The brunette scowled, familiarizing himself with the interior of the car again. "I always feel like I'm going to damage something somehow by just sitting here." 

"Don't worry, you're not a biohazard." Jean smiled, turning on the radio to some news station as he backed out of the parking lot. "Get yourself comfortable, it's going to be a half an hour drive." 

Eren didn't know what he'd expected. Of course it was going to be a long ride, Jean most definitely did not live in the center of the city, where housing was cheap and conditions were subpar. "Alright.. Can I get a nice, electric blanket and maybe some pajamas and hot chocolate, then?" 

"I said get comfortable, not fucking celebrate Christmas." Jean shook his head, holding back a smile. "But, I mean, there is a seat heater.. Here." He reached over, pressing a button on the dashboard. "Have fun with your warm and cozy ass." 

"Why, thank you." Eren said smugly. He leaned back, closing his eyes and folding his hands across his lap. He wasn't planning on a nap; rather, he just wanted to rest his eyes. What he needed was a brief break from the day. 

"If you fall asleep, I'm not waking you up. You're just gonna have to stay in the car." 

"That's fine, honestly. With all of these amenities, I'm more than happy to stay." 

"Yeah, but my house is _much_ better."

There was a pause after that. The lady's voice continued on the radio, announcing some traffic jam on a distant highway that they didn't have to worry about. 

"Does that mean you fell asleep, or I won the argument?" Jean eventually broke the silence, giving the other a side glance from the corner of his eyes.

"You won the argument." 

"Cool. I always win, by the way." Jean gripped the steering wheel, a smug expression on his face. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself." Eren finally opened his eyes, playfully swatting the other on his forearm. 

"Hey! Watch it. That could've caused a deadly accident." Jean pursed his lips, being the drama queen that he usually was. 

Another moment of silence followed his comment. He waited until a red light to change the radio station, settling on some sappy love songs for the late afternoon. The news lady's monotonous voice was boring him anyway. The last thing he needed was to pass out from boredom behind the wheel. 

"So, Eren.."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't answered my question from the first day." 

"What question?"

Jean sighed. _Loudly._ It wasn't nearly as frightening as Levi's sigh, though. Nothing could beat the fierce attitude that midget had. "Did you forget already?" 

"Yeah..?" Eren tilted his head, rubbing the back of the neck. He honestly couldn't even remember the meals he had on a daily basis, let alone something that Jean asked him on the first day they'd met. 

"Really?"

"Are you going to tell me or not, Jean?" 

"Okay, damn. Feisty.. You should be more feisty in bed, by the way." Jean trailed off, a dreamy look flashing briefly across his eyes. 

"Jean!"

"Sorry, sorry. Well, what I wondered was, how'd you get yourself in this situation? I mean, you told me that you couldn't afford feeding yourself."

Eren bit his lip. "I said I'd tell you later," He spoke quietly, averting his eyes down into his lap. It was somewhat of a sensitive topic for him, after all. 

"Eren, come on, please? I've told you a lot about myself already." 

The brunette frowned. He didn't know if Jean was going to feel differently about him if he told, anyway. But, it didn't seem like Jean was planning on giving up his relentless pestering any time soon. 

"Please? Por favor? S'il vous plaît? With a cherry on top?" 

Eren knew if Jean wasn't too busy focusing on the road, he would've turned and presented the best puppy dog eyes ever. "Fine. My dad was a shitty person."

"Elaborate..?" 

"He was just.. I don't know, dammit. He was abusive. It– things got worse after my mom died." Eren sucked in a deep, shaky breath. "One day, after he was done beating my ass, he just.. Kicked me out. I don't know where he is now, but probably drinking to death– if he isn't dead already– in some suspicious bar somewhere."

"...Oh." That was all Jean said. He turned briefly, shooting Eren a sympathetic look. It was the first that Eren had ever received, since he hadn't really told anyone else his entire sob story before. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I don't want sympathy. In a way, I'm beyond glad he kicked me out. I don't think I would've been able to survive in that house with him." Eren sighed, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He kept his eyes on his lap, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. 

"In a way, I can kind of relate–"

"–No, you really can't. How could you possibly relate to me? You have a normal father, you have all this fancy shit. You live a privileged life, probably in some nice ass mansion. You can afford to keep yourself fed, hell, you can afford much more than that. You don't have to labor yourself away at some restaurant, and you sure as hell didn't have to–" Eren paused at that point, clenching his fists and catching his breath. He didn't realize how taken aback Jean looked until that moment, and he instantly began feeling like a horrible person. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. I just.. I don't know. I don't know what got into me."

"I know. It's okay. I don't care." Jean waved Eren's apology away. "What I wanted to say was, I understand. The dad thing. My dad isn't exactly good at being a dad either, though I know he can't compare with how terrible yours was. He was always at work all the time, and when he wasn't, he was either flirting with his female coworkers, his secretary, or out with his friends. He was never really there for me; honestly, it was our maid that raised me. My mom left my dad and me when I was barely three." Jean shrugged, tightening his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles were turning white. "I just remember highschool graduation, particularly. All of my classmates were hugging their parents and generally having a good time. I was standing in the corner, alone, because my dad was too busy with his date to attend his only son's graduation. He's always been neglectful, and doesn't see me as anything else than a money making machine and heir to his company."

Eren listened patiently the whole time, his mouth forming into a small 'o' when Jean finished. "Shit.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry. Wait, no, nevermind, I'm not sorry. Goddammit, I didn't mean to say sorry. That was on instinct. I mean, you probably don't want sympathy either." 

Jean chuckled, a short, blunt sound. "Yeah, I don't. Oh– and I forgot to mention, he thinks I'm going to settle down with a nice girlfriend eventually and have children that can take over the company once I'm too old. He still doesn't know that I'm gay as fuck." 

Eren couldn't help but laugh at Jean's comment. A genuine laugh. It cleared up the tense atmosphere somewhat. "Well, at least we know that we're both part of the shitty dad club now." 

Jean joined Eren in laughing. They were both more than happy to dispel the tension. "Yeah, go figure. Anyway, we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!!! I want Jean to have two dogs. One male, one female. SOOO TAKING NAME SUGGESTIONS IN COMMENTS. tysm


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sheena for the dog names! ♡

Eren, unbeknownst to himself, would spend much of his first few moments at Jean's house trying to pick his jaw back up. The large driveway in which Jean parked his car on had the full potential to house at least four cars, and possibly even more. The garage could hold another two. Parking space aside, the house — no, nearly mansion — was surrounded by a beautiful lawn, straight out of some cheesy children's fantasy movie. Literally. Colorful flowers, trees, and bushes of all kinds were grown along the edges of the home, and the grass was extremely well kept, especially compared to what Eren had seen in his lifetime. There was nothing else like it. Jean's lawn looked more like a classy golf course than anything else.

The outside of the house was painted a gorgeous shade of ivory, and the path that led to the front door was lit up with tiny, golden lights, decorated with red flowers on both sides. Eren couldn't see the back of the house, as that was obstructed by neatly trimmed hedges, but he was sure Jean had a fancy ass pool too. Maybe even an outdoor hot tub and his own private golf course, hell, whatever rich people liked to keep in their backyards. 

Eren was too busy silently appreciating the modern architecture that he didn't even notice Jean parking the car and turning the engine off.

"Are you going to come in, or do you want to spend the night in my car?" Jean asked, already impatiently opening Eren's door for him.

"Why is all of this necessary, if you're the only person living here?" The brunette mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving himself out of the car. He gestured to the entire house, feeling like he'd suddenly been transported into a fantastical Hollywood movie shot right in some rich Californian neighborhood.

"Who said I was the only person?" Jean replied, closing the door and locking his car. He gestured for Eren to follow, beginning his walk up the winding path to his front door.

"Jean, what the fuck! Why didn't you tell me before? Are you saying that I'm going to be on edge the whole time, perhaps to hide from whoever else it is that's living with you?" Eren hissed, refusing to move from his spot on the driveway. He planted himself there, his arms folded across his chest like a child ready to throw a fit. He wondered who could've possibly been living with Jean. It couldn't be his dad, no, Jean had already said that his dad didn't care for him much. It couldn't have been a girlfriend either, since Jean was gay as fuck.. And as far as Eren knew, maids and other domestic workers rarely lived with their employers fulltime, so —

Eren's frantic thinking was cut off by the sound of Jean's harsh, annoying laughter. 

"Chill, chill. I live with two dogs.. That's it. No humans. But I did get you good, huh?" 

Eren immediately turned bright red. "Fuck you and your stupid jokes. They're not funny, by the way." He clenched his fists, storming up the path behind Jean and waiting as the other male fumbled around with his keys. It took him quite a while before the door was unlocked. 

"Bienvenue à ma merveilleuse maison," Jean smiled, pushing the door inwards and gesturing to the interior of his house with a flourish. "Be prepared, the dogs are bound to come running down in a minute."

"I'll pretend I know what you said." Eren mumbled, taking a hesitant step inside. Again, he felt like he was going to dirty the house simply with his presence, and his blatant social class difference. 

The living room had pristine, white tiled floors, which seemed like they were cleaned and polished on a weekly basis. There was literally not a speck of dirt anywhere, as far as Eren could see. A chandelier was hung on the rather high ceiling, and the windows were all stained glass, adorned with red and gold curtains. 

Even the fireplace looked better than all of the other fireplaces Eren had seen. A fancy rug was laid out in front of it, on top of the rug was a long coffee table, surrounded by various couches and armchairs. Above the fireplace was a flat screen TV. "You didn't answer my question. Why is all of this necessary?" Eren turned to face Jean, who was taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by his door. 

"Because, I like looking at it.. And having everything to myself." Jean said matter-of-factly, a smile surfacing upon his lips as the faint sound of paws clicking against tiled floor came from the second floor. 

Pretty soon, two dogs, one big and one small, were bounding down the stairs, their tongues hanging out of their mouths as they painted wildly. The dogs turned their attention to their owner for a split second before running over to Eren, sniffing and licking at his feet and legs. 

"Max, Sasha, quit that." Jean called out, patting his thighs and motioning for the dogs. However, this was to no avail, as the both of them continued to marvel at the new human being who had recently entered the doors. 

"I like them.. They're much cuter than you are." Eren snickered, bending at the waist to take turns petting both of the dogs' heads. "Which one is Max and which is Sasha?"

"Max is the tiny Yorkie, Sasha's, well, obviously, the obese chocolate lab." Jean smiled, shaking his head as he watched his two dogs worshipping Eren as if he were some type of hero. "I knew you would like them.. Something about you made me think you were going to be a dog person." Jean chuckled, watching Max, as small as he was, attempting to jump on and tackle Eren. Sasha, of course, chose to lay down and simply enjoy Eren stroking her fur. She was getting old, anyway.

"Of course I'm a dog person. I didn't know _you_ were going to be a dog person. You seemed like the kind of person to have, I dunno, five cats.. Or at least some kind of preppy dog, like a Saluki or a wolfhound, something along those lines." Eren resorted to sitting, which allowed the very hyper Max to finally jump onto his lap and lick at his face. As a result, he happily let out a rapid succession of short, high-pitched barks.

"Come on, Max.. Just give me some peace and quiet for once." Jean groaned, shuffling over to the doorway of the kitchen where two dog bowls were placed. He opened up two cans of dog food, making sure to be loud whilst doing so, and dumped each into a bowl. "Here, boy. You too, Sasha."

As quick as that, the two dogs pulled away from Eren, their focus shifting to the fresh food in their bowls. Max made a mess while eating, knocking food out of his bowl , whereas Sasha took her time.

"Jesus. You gotta let me steal one of them sometime." The brunette smiled, standing back up again and brushing off some fur from his clothes.

"Never. They're mine." Jean tossed the empty cans into the trash, and glanced around at his kitchen. "You want something to eat or drink..?" He asked, turning around and walking towards Eren. With one fluid action, he had the other male pinned against the wall, a cocky smirk dancing across his lips. "..Or would you rather get straight to the point?"

Eren froze. Memories of that drunken night played through his mind. He remembered how hungrily he'd begged for Jean's touch, how Jean's hands roamed over his entire body, knowing exactly where to touch him. Most of all, he remembered how quickly he'd given in to the other. How he allowed Jean to handle him in that rough way of his – thrust into him quick and hard, treated him like nothing more than a fuck toy, until Eren had been reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess below..

"I'll pick the latter," Eren smirked, grabbing onto the collar of Jean's shirt and gently pulling him forwards. He pressed his lips against the other's in a needy manner; he kissed Jean hard, as if his life depended on it. 

"Good choice, baby." Jean murmured, tilting his head and kissing Eren back with equal force; if not, more, just to remind the brunette who was really in charge there. He teasingly grazed his teeth over the other's lower lip, biting down and tugging ever so slightly. Meanwhile, Jean allowed his hands to roam Eren's sides, occasionally stopping to squeeze his hips. 

Eren opened his mouth, hoping that Jean would get the hint. Only about a few seconds had passed, but Eren was already getting impatient. He wanted Jean – it was something about him that made the brunette so desperate to be touched; so willing to submit. 

Jean did the exact opposite of what Eren wanted. He pulled away – ignoring the dirty look from Eren – and instead latched his lips onto the other's neck. "I just love leaving behind marks, you know.. They really complement your pretty, tan skin." Jean hummed, biting down and sucking on an unmarked spot just below Eren's jawline. 

"Mm, Jean, shouldn't we.. Shouldn't we do this somewhere else? Like, your bedroom?" Eren said quietly, ghosting his fingertips over the new love bite that Jean had left behind. 

Jean paused, looking dumbfounded for a solid five seconds. "Or you could have tried _not_ killing the mood, Eren." He sighed, pulling back and regaining his composure. "Follow me."

"I didn't mean to! I was just making a suggestion." Eren huffed, following Jean up the grand staircase that was situated in the middle of the living room. Upstairs was a hallway, most of the doors branching off from it closed. Jean turned a corner, leading Eren into his room. 

The brunette glanced around once he was in there, finding nothing too out of the ordinary, besides for the fact that Jean had a fucking jacuzzi in there along with yet another flat screen TV. There was a large window above Jean's bed, too, giving a nice view of the entire neighborhood. It was pleasant to look at, and much better than Eren's shitty neighborhood, which was honestly just a concrete hell. "Wow.. You're spoiled."

"I know."

"Don't tell me you have some sort of sex dungeon too.. Probably hidden behind that bookshelf next to your bed." 

"I actually don't, but thanks for the idea, Eren." 

"Fuck you."

"I think I'm going to be the one that's doing the fucking tonight.. As usual." Jean grinned, easing Eren over to his bed and gently pushing him down. He straddled the other, spreading Eren's legs slightly. Jean noticed that he was being quite gentle, but he figured it was due to the fact that he didn't have any alcohol in his system this time. He leaned down, connecting their lips once more. While doing so, he slid a hand up Eren's shirt, eliciting a quiet gasp from the other.

"T-take it off," Eren demanded in a hush tone against Jean's lips, feeling Jean trace circles with his fingers onto the bare skin beneath his shirt. 

"Last time I checked, I'm the one in control here, not you." Jean warned, sliding his tongue between the small opening of Eren's lips. "But I'll comply, just this time." He sucked lightly on Eren's tongue, taking the smaller male's shirt off and tossing it across the bed. 

Something about the fact that they both didn't have alcohol in their systems made the entire situation ten times more.. Intimate. Eren wasn't ashamed or anything, but his cheeks still turned a light shade of red when his shirt was taken off and his bare chest was exposed to Jean's line of sight.

"Wow, Eren.." Jean murmured, pulling away from the heated kiss to admire Eren's body – something he hasn't actually done properly since the day he'd met Eren. He lightly trailed his fingers over Eren's abdomen, leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses over the brunette's collarbone, down to his navel. "You're so beautiful," He allowed his hand to wander down lower, palming Eren through his pants. 

"J-Jean.." Eren let out a breathy moan, resisting the urge to turn and hide his face in some pillow. He jutted his hips out into Jean's hand, slightly biting down on his lower lip, swollen and red from their kissing. 

The taller male simply smirked, silently unzipping Eren's pants and slowly peeling them from his thighs, tugging them down to his ankles. Afterwards, Jean lowered himself, placing light, teasing kisses on Eren's inner thighs. 

"Daddy, please," Eren whispered, his head tilted back. Usual Jean, with his tiny touches that would eventually push Eren over the edge. 

"What is it, baby? You want me to give it to you?" Jean lifted his head, reaching over to wrap his hand around Eren's erect cock, slowly stroking. 

The brunette nodded. He bucked his hips, shamelessly jacking himself off in Jean's hand, quiet whimpers escaping his lips. 

Jean chuckled, a low, sexy sound. "Hm.. Alright.. But I want you to do all of the work this time." He pulled his hand back, taking off his own pants. He quickly pumped himself, getting himself fully erect before laying back and motioning Eren over. 

The smaller male immediately got up, sitting over Jean and straddling him. He gripped Jean's shoulders with both hands, but was interrupted by a noise of disapproval from the other. 

"Not yet. I want to watch you finger yourself first." 

Eren had no choice but to comply. He spread his legs, inserting two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. He made sure to give Jean a show, getting them nice and slick before sliding one into his entrance. "A-ahh," Eren moaned, thrusting it in and out, feeling himself loosening up a bit. 

"Fuck... Is this what you do alone when you miss my touch? Do you finger yourself and pretend that it's my cock fucking you, Eren?" Jean bit his lip, unable to control himself as he reached down and began stroking his own length while watching the show Eren was giving. 

Eren nodded, inserting a second finger knuckle-deep and speeding up. He closed his eyes, lips parted, angling his fingers until he hit that sweet spot – causing a surge of pleasure to travel through his body. "F-fuck..!" He cried out, kneading his fingers against his prostate over and over again – until Jean grabbed his wrist. 

"That's enough. Wouldn't want you to cum just now, would I?" 

The brunette shook his head, shaking a bit from the pleasure as he slid his fingers back out. He composed himself before impatiently lining himself up with Jean's length, lowering himself and gasping when he felt his tip enter him, wet with precum.

Jean let out an animalistic groan, having to control himself and resist the urge to thrust into Eren. He rested his hands on Eren's hips, steadying him and holding him in place. 

Eren allowed himself to sink down further on Jean's cock, giving some time to adjust before completely taking Jean in, his fingers nearly digging in to Jean's shoulder blades. Shortly after, Eren lifted himself up and then slammed back down onto Jean's cock, eliciting a loud grunt from the other male. 

"You like this, don't you, Eren? Fucking yourself on daddy's cock like the little slut you are," Jean grinned, grabbing Eren's ass in his hands and harshly squeezing. "What are you?"

"I'm your little cockslut," Eren gasped, Jean having lifted his hand up and brought it down on the brunette's ass, no doubt leaving behind a red mark. Eren had built up a rhythm by then – rocking his hips up and down on top of Jean's length, supporting himself with his hands on Jean's chest and shoulders. 

" _Who's_ little cockslut?" Jean angled his hips, quickly finding the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Eren. 

"Daddy's!" Eren cried out, tossing his head back upon Jean hitting his prostate. He fucked himself on Jean's cock harder and faster, on the verge of his orgasm. He reached down to touch himself, anything for a faster release, but his hand was swatted away by Jean. 

"Did I say you could?" Jean said lowly, holding both of Eren's hands behind his back. "Baby, you look so pretty right now, I wish you could see yourself.." He murmured, keeping his eyes glued onto Eren's face – his tan skin now flushed a deep red, his turquoise eyes closed. When he felt Eren clench around him, Jean gave in and thrust hard into the brunette, releasing his load inside of him. "Fuuuck,"

That was Eren's breaking point. Feeling Jean's warm, hot liquid inside of him, he came all over the other's chest, a choked noise leaving his throat. His breathing was heavy, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he pulled himself off from Jean. 

"Wow.. I definitely made the right decision in letting you do everything." Jean laughed softly, finally letting go of Eren. "I need you to ride me more often." 

"Fuck off. I'm all gross and sweaty now." Eren mumbled, laying down next to the other. "..and so is your bed." 

"So? I have at least twenty sets of sheets.. But I only have one you." 

"Jean.. you are one cheesy motherfucker."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my loorrrdd, I'm so sorry for the long wait, and the somewhat short / rushed chapter.  
> i'm having a rather stressful summer. life has definitely done a number on me.

Jean, after laying there for a while, propped himself up with a sigh. "I'm going to take a shower." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up and letting out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out over his head. "You coming with, or..?" 

Eren shook his head. "I'm too lazy," He turned around, resting on his side and facing the window. The sun was just beginning to set over the rolling, green hills of Jean's neighborhood, and the window provided a nice view. Eren felt like he was in a five-star hotel suite, on vacation in some nice ass island, or something. The only thing that was missing was a nice glass of fine wine, and maybe some expensive dinner to go along with that.. But, oh well. He couldn't have everything his heart desired. 

"Alright. Hold on," Jean stood up, shuffling into the private bathroom in his room. He grabbed a spare towel from the rack, turning on the sink and running it under the water. He hummed all the while he did this, and then wrung the extra water out before handing it to Eren. "Here. Clean yourself with this since you're too lazy to stand up and shower like a normal human being."

"I am a normal human being." Eren mumbled in protest, snatching the damp towel from Jean. He wiped himself down with it, making sure he didn't miss any spots, and tossed it back to Jean. "There." 

The taller male caught it with a smug smile, as if he'd just won an Olympic gold medal in catching things. "Be right back." He tossed the now dirty towel into the laundry basket, and then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Eren stared at the door for a while, sighing softly and listening to the soothing sound of running water – and soon, Jean's singing in the shower. "Fucking loser," The brunette chuckled, grabbing his pants, which had fallen on the floor. He fumbled around in his pockets, finding his phone and turning it on. As usual, he didn't have any messages that stood out to him, besides one from Ymir asking if he was okay, and another from Levi wondering when he would be alright to work again. Smiling, Eren texted Ymir that he was indeed, okay, but still feeling a bit under the weather. Eren decided to ignore Levi's text, however, hoping that Levi would think that he was too sick to pick up the phone or some shit. 

As soon as he set his phone back down on the beside table, the bathroom door opened. Eren looked up to see a rather wet Jean with a towel wrapped around his waist, running a comb through his hair. 

"Nice singing," Eren commented, a smirk dancing across his lips. 

"Bet you can't do any better." Jean retorted, walking over to the bed and purposely shaking out his hair, getting some water droplets on Eren. 

"Hey! I'm cold," Eren protested, attempting to shield himself with his arms, but to no avail. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of the covers, yanking them up to his chin so he was fully covered. "Jerk."

Jean merely snickered, rolling his eyes. He removed the towel from around his waist and dug around in his closet for a clean pair of boxers, putting them on, along with a plain, white shirt. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He suddenly asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "That is, if you don't have work."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?" 

"Might be."

"Sure." 

"Really?"

The brunette frowned. "What do you mean by that? Did you want me to say no or something?" 

"No – I just, didn't think you were going to agree so hastily." Jean got back on the bed, propping a pillow up on the backboard and laying against it. He turned on the TV, surfing through the random channels before settling on a comedy show. "By the way, I hope you know that you're staying here for the night."

Eren's eyes were ready to pop out of his head at this point. Jean Kirschtein, this fucking gorgeous guy and heir to his father's billion dollar industry, pretty much asked him out on a date and was now asking him to stay the night in his gigantic house? How could Eren possibly say no? In fact, nobody in their right minds would pass up the opportunity. Besides, there were so many ways that Eren could take advantage of this situation – not that that was the first thing he thought about, but.. 

"You alright with that?" Jean asked again, noting the silence that had followed. He gave Eren a glance, nudging him gently with his elbow. 

"Of course I'm alright with it.. I'm _beyond_ alright with it." Eren quickly answered, about to add on something, when he was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. "Fuck." He grumbled, sinking further down in his covers to hide the shade of pink his cheeks were turning as a result of the sudden embarrassment. 

"Hey, that's alright," Jean chuckled, extending out a hand for his own phone. "Want me to order us some pizza and wings? You know, you could've just told me you were hungry. Like I said before, I'd gladly help you out with anything, Eren." 

Eren bit his lip, looking up at the older male. "Fine. It'd better be pepperoni pizza, though.. Oh, and get some bread sticks." He grinned, his stomach threatening to growl again just at the images of food popping up in his mind. "Also.. What exactly is it that we're 'doing' tomorrow?" 

"It's a surprise." Jean smirked, dialing the number for the nearest pizza place and placing the order. He ordered a plain, cheese pizza for himself, since he really couldn't stand any meat on his pizza. "Okay, they'll be here in fifteen minutes, which usually means about an hour.. Why are you laying so far away from me?" Jean noted, gesturing at the empty space on the bed that was between himself and Eren. 

"I –"

"Come here." Jean lazily slung an arm around Eren's shoulders, gently pulling him closer.

"You're so needy." Eren mumbled, although he gave in, laying his head on Jean's chest. 

"'Course I am." Jean hummed, satisfied now that the distance between their bodies was closed. He remained silent after that, watching the show and occasionally cracking a smile. 

The other's silence was surprisingly comforting to Eren, combined with Jean's soft heartbeat through his shirt and the hum of the TV in the background. Pretty soon, the brunette was lulled into a light sleep, an arm wrapped around Jean's waist in order to use him as a body pillow of sorts. 

"Fuckin' dork." Jean could only mumble, leaning down and briefly brushing his lips over Eren's forehead. It wasn't enough to wake up him, although his eyelids did flutter a bit. Jean continued watching the show, only taking his eyes away from the TV when he heard the noise of the doorbell ringing downstairs – that could only mean one thing. Pizza. He gently wrenched himself out of Eren's grasp, which was pretty damn tight. Making his way downstairs, Jean answered the door, got the food, and gave a generous tip. He struggled with all of the pizza on his trip back upstairs, but managed to make it. 

Setting the food down on the bedside table, Jean let out a soft sigh and gently shook Eren. He hated to wake the younger male up, especially since he looked so cute whilst sleeping, but Eren would probably kick his ass if he missed the pizza. 

"What?" Eren slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. "That was the shortest damn nap ever."

"Sorry, sorry. But the pizza came." Jean explained, opening Eren's pepperoni pizza first and handing him a slice. "Didn't want you to eat it cold."

Almost immediately, Eren grew alert. It was as if he'd never took a nap. Smiling like a child, he took the fresh, steaming slice from Jean, and took a bite. "Mm.. This is fucking delightful," He commented, oil and tomato sauce on his lips, but frankly, he couldn't have given a fuck. It had been a long time since he'd had semi-enjoyable pizza. 

"You're a messy eater," Jean noted, gesturing to a piece of cheese that managed to get on Eren's nose halfway into his slice. 

"Fuck off."

"It's cute." 

"You're cute."

At that response, Jean couldn't say anything back. Instead, he chose to just look at Eren, at those amazing tropical eyes of his. It was a wonder, how much Eren went through at such a young age, but he still managed to maintain the shine in his eyes. That slight glimmer of hope. Jean took note of the goofy smile stretching from ear to ear on Eren's face, accentuating the small but adorable dimples he had. Something about the brunette just made Jean feel exceedingly comfortable, made him _want_ to open up.

Jean didn't exactly know what love felt like, but maybe this was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses for what the 'date' will be?? ;)


End file.
